


SperoTale

by orphan_account



Series: Sperotale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Angry Asriel, Angry Sans, Asriel Needs A Hug, Determination (Undertale), Experimentation, Gastara, Gaster Blasters, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lot of unconsciousness, Mention of Death, POV Chara, POV Sans, Protective Chara, Protective Sans, Role Changes, Undertale AU, W.D Gaster is a jerk, Weirdly Placed Commas, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians confined the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier.However unfortunate few remained on the surface racing against death to reach the mountain only to be dusted one by one. It was assumed that those who didn't make it had been dusted.Many year later...A small skeleton falls into the underground with out any memory of how he got there or who he was.Not to mention why he being led by a cheerful goat and his psycho pun loving sister. Even more confusingly why two adult goats monsters keep treating him to butterscotch-cinnamon pie and nice creams.But he does know one thing that scientist isn't what he pretends to be.





	1. A Blob Falls From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I plan on making SperoTale a fully fledged Au. This is supposed to be a prequel of sorts so it will be understandable when i post my other stories. Please do not steal my work I spent a long time trying to make a new Au. It should be obvious by the end of this story on how this is different from Undertale and other AUs. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

POV Chara 

Hiding behind one of the many broken slabs of marble strewn about in the ruins I listen carefully for any sounds of movement. It was quite awhile before I heard the light scuffle of padded paws scrape the barren dirt floor. My legs instinctively locked tighter ready to spring as the footsteps draw ever closer only for them stop abruptly. Again I try to listen for the slightest sounds but this time I'm listening for breathing, he must be close. After waiting for ten minutes my patience was wearing thin, he must have given up I thought slumping down to the base. Unfortunately for me that was the exact movement my brother was waiting for and the distilled silence was broken by the roar of my brother.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW CHAAARRRAAA", he bellow quite impressively as he flew to my small patch of dirt. Luckily for me all I had to do was roll slightly to the left to avoid his attack. He land with a satisfying thud before getting up to have a bemused expression on his face. Pouting slightly he whined "No fair you always dodge my attacks", suddenly his face brightens quite at bit "But I found you so you're it", he says proudly.

"You goat to catch me first", I say sprinting into the distance. Asriel must have guessed I would try to trick him because he wasn't that far behind with a determinative expression on his face. I kept turning down the many corridors of the ruins until I clasped on the small patch of sunlight from the surface.

It wasn't long before Asriel was on top of me screaming breathlessly "You're it Chara. I've got you!" Then he flops heavily to floor next me breathing heavily. It was Asriel that spoke first since I was still breathless from the run. "Do you ever miss the surface", he asks quizzically. 

"No", I say somewhat lamely. "Falling down here may have been a mistake but it was the best thing that ever happened to me. Humans aren't as kind as monsters they don't have love, hope, or compassion. We weren't made to have those traits we were made to be tough so we could stand the cruelty of others from our race. So we wouldn't die from the abuse we inflict on each other. I was weak Asriel I came to the mountain escape, granted I didn't expect to fall into underground but i still got my wish i guess" trailing off near the end.

Asriel frowns, maybe I shouldn't have told him the depressing truth about the surface and it's....contents. "There are good things too Asriel, in my village in the center of town there is a garden of golden flowers. Each flower traps a single drop of sunlight and if you brew them into tea you could actually taste the sun that's sweet and warm. And if you go to the top of the mountain you could see the stars blazing the in sky, the entire galaxy laid out before you. When we reach the surface I'll show you the stars, the flowers, most of all I'll show you the sun", I say wistfully. 

"Promise"

"I promise"

Suddenly a large crack rang out from directly above both Asriel and I scrambled to avoid the rapidly falling blob diving to towards the underground. The blob plopped on the floor with a flurry of dirt and a series of sickening cracks. As the dust from the fall settled I went in to investigate the object. It wasn't odd for objects to fall from the surface, although it usually came from the dump and not ruins. Nonetheless my curiosity a quality I still had despite its mostly human origins overrides the initial fear. The blob was covered in a light blue jacket with white fur lining the hood what ever was under it was probably engulfed in the many folds that rippled across the sea of blue fabric. I decide to lightly tap the blob and I jump back startled when the jacket shifted it's movements and a guttural groan replies to my probably sudden touch. 

A human I think as a push Asriel further away from the intruding blob. Pulling out my knife Asriel eyes widen and hide behind a nearby column he probably guess what it was as well. Inching closer in one move I smoothly ripped off the jacket at the same time pushing my knife close to probably what was the human's throat. Asriel lets out a surprised gasp as my eyes try to register what stands before me. The blob was at least two times smaller than the jacket I ripped off and ghastly thin with out it and it was definitely not human. Instead of my knife being pressed against a throat hard bone pushed back instead. Looking up from the knife reveled two eye sockets staring at me intensely clearly terrified and confused about the situation. I relaxed slightly knowing that the threat wasn't another human. Asriel came out from the pillar to take a closer look of the skeleton monster clearly devoid of all worry from before.

"Hi I'm Chara it is knife to meet you", I say wearily pulling the knife away from his 'throat' extending my hand.

I was glad when he picked himself up to shake my hand Asriel already groaning since he knew what would happen next. A fart noise immediately replaced the uncomfortable atmosphere from before as I broke out into a fit of laughter. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick it's always hilarious" I say smiling dumbly. I was please to see the the skeleton's grin seemed to get slightly wider. "See Asriel the skeleton liked it, it seems like you need to burrow his funny bone maybe that will make my jokes more humerus.

Ignoring me Asriel takes the skeleton's hand and shakes it "Hi. I'm Asriel it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what your name is?"

The skeleton ponders the question for a moment unsure what to say before replying "it's sans".


	2. Sans Meets The Dreemurrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has Fallen to the underground and met Chara and Asriel how will Asgore and Toriel act towards this mysterious skeleton?
> 
>  
> 
> I have poor grammar (sorry about that) and as time progresses I will edit the errors that i have made thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans is NOT a human disguised as skeleton. Also Chara, Asriel, and Sans are all currently seven years old.

Sans POV

"it's sans", I say unsure whether it was. I frown slightly finally looking around only see broken pillars and the monsters that introduced themselves as Chara and Asriel. When I spotted my jacket I shakily walked towards it only to lose my balance and fall on Asriel. Out the corner of my sockets I saw Chara tense and grip their knife tighter I made a note to myself to never cross them. However I didn't have time to worry about Chara's reaction since i was distracted by the pain searing in my legs and my arms. A groan of pain escapes my mouth and my vision starts to blur unable to focus through the unbearable pain. 

I heard Asriel yell a Chara "He's hurt we got to get him to Mom!" Soon I felt the sharp pain of two people lifting me up by my arm dragging me to an unknown location. But that didn't really mean anything since I really had no idea where anything is anyway. I tried to move my legs to help them move faster but it seemed that I only slowed them down flinging my legs around in an orderly fashion. I had the feeling that I should have been scared being lead by two strangers into a place I'd probably be hopelessly lost if I ever wanted to leave. However with Asriel talking to me as they twist and turned through the many corridors I felt safe. 

"You don't have to worry about anything Sans. Our Mother is the kindest person in the underground and probably one the only monsters that can heal your wounds. If your luckily she might make some of her delicious snail pie", I could practically hear Asriel's mouth water as he talked about his mother cooking. 

"Asriel you shouldn't lie to Sans. Mother's most best pie is butterscotch-cinnamon pie", Chara says with an obvious air of superiority.

"It not"

"Is too"

"IS NOT"

"IS TOO IS TOO IS TOO!"

This continues for sometime and I couldn't help but laugh at there petty quarrel. Chara got the final 'is too' when a womanly voice dripping with concern disrupted the fight "Chara, Asriel I was worried you said you be home an hour ago do you have...", the woman voice stopped when I assume she saw me. "Children hand him to me I must help him those wounds need to be healed quickly". I felt the grasp of Asriel's and Chara's become lose as i was lifted gently into the woman's arms that smelled faintly of cinnamon. 

"Young child I going to attempt to heal your wounds however in order to achieve this I need you to allow my magic to flow through you. If you reject my magic I will not be able to heal your wounds do you trust me", she says with light soothing words.

"i trust you" I manage to sputter although I realized it probably sounded like "i trursut yosd". Luckily for me she must understand what i said because i felt a strange sensation of warmth and a sudden release from the mind numbing pain. I didn't remember falling asleep. When I woke up Chara was sitting on the bed adjacent to me obviously waiting for me to wake up.

"My mother managed to heal you...I asked mother if you got those injuries from the fall you suffered. But she said that the wounds were to deep to be caused from falling that someone attacked you. Did they attack you? Did they try to kill you? Do you kill them Sans~", the last sentence she said with accusation.

"i don't know sorry. i remember falling but nothing else really.", I say slowly trying not to upset them.

Chara sighs "Whatever it doesn't matter Mother had been talking to Dad they're trying to decide what do with you. It been awhile since anyone has fallen from the surface the last person that fell was me. The last monster that fell however was ages ago it was thought that monsters no longer were on the surface until you that is. Listen I don't trust you and if your hurt my brother well let say you don't want to know...Oh! Mother want me to tell that dinner was done and there will be some pie afterwards", they say with fake cheerfulness.

Walking out I wave to Asriel as he motions me to sit next to him at the table. Chara staring at me judging making sure I didn't try anything luckily for me a wasn't planing to.

"So Sans is it? You fell from the surface right" asks a voice I didn't recognize. I look to the owner of the voice and I see a kindly goat monster with large horns protruding from his head. He also had pristine white fur like Asriel and his mother. It finally occurred to me that Chara maybe have been adopted as she did mention falling from the surface.

"um...yeah asriel and chara found me. i don't remember anything prior to meeting them s-sorry", I say nervously.

"No need to be sorry child Tori and I were wondering because if you had no where to go. And as you can't remember you obvious don't Toriel and I decided that you could maybe..." I stopped listening because Chara suddenly stopped eating and stared at her father wide eyed. I did hear the goat dad's last words though "so maybe you'd like to stay here and be part of our family"? I choked out of surprised they only met me just a couple of hours ago most of which was spent sleeping and they already want to take me in? 

I take an unnecessary swallow and steady replied "i would be honored", I didn't realize that cyan tears were pooling at the edges of my sockets. Blinded by happiness I didn't care about the piercing gaze that Chara gave me. 

Today I woke up underground not knowing anything but my name.  
My name is Sans and I'm underground with my now Mother, Father, Asriel, and Chara.  
Oh and I do know one more thing.....Chara probably wants to kill me.


	3. You're not My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where Chara acts immature and says some hurtful things.
> 
> Also the Dreemurr family has residence in New Home not the ruins.

POV Chara

I thought that my parents would decide to give Sans to the orphanage since it was close by in New Home. What I didn't expect was my dad asking Sans if he'd like to join the family. Seriously! Sans had only met my mother for a few minutes not even conscience enough to say three words properly and my father only seen Sans sleeping for a couple of hours. I stopped eating my food and stared at my father dumbstruck by his words. If it wasn't already idiotic enough that my family invited a total stranger to be their son it's that Sans actually excepted. I gave Sans a glare hoping he would get the point that he would never belong here. 

"Well now that you are part of the family I supposed we should celebrate your arrival shouldn't we", mother says more of a statement than apposed to question."I also think that you Sans should chose dessert". Great, Sans just got here and Mom is already treating him to her cooking it gonna be hard having him around. 

I was surprised when Sans didn't take a second thought before replying "i heard you're snail pie was excellent", he says slyly. I realized he was looking at me when he spoke and not mother he was purposely trying to get on my nerves! He must have heard Asriel and I arguing over my mother's different pies therefore he must have know I hated snail pie! It didn't come across my mind that he was actually looking at Asriel and not me. It also didn't cross my mind that he may have want to see Asriel squeal with excitement since Sans earlier heard him complain of not having his favorite treat in a long time. Clouded by my own anger I didn't hear what else Sans said to my mother before happily strolling towards the kitchen. 

"Hey Sans you didn't have to chose snail pie you know she can make almost flavor ", Asriel says excitement clearly laced in his voice.

"yeah but the way you were talking about it earlier it sounded to irresistible to pass up the chance to have slice or two~".

With dinner being finished it allowed plenty of chances for Sans to social with his new 'family'. Dad did most of the talking explaining to Sans about the underground and that they Dreemurrs were the Royal family. Of course when I first came here Dad told me the same thing despite how boring it is to hear the internal affairs of the underground however Sans seem captivated listing to every strand of the inner working of what is now his society. Dad seemed both pleasantly surprised and pleased that Sans was interested in his many responsibilities as the King of Monsters since none of his children including me showed no interest in the topic. I waited patiently for the conversation to ebb but Sans only asked more questions which dad happily gave to the answers to. Soon both Asriel and I melted into the table slowly dying from boredom as I watched Sans's eye lights glow brighter and widen with each explanation dad has given him. 

It wasn't until two hours later that mother came to save us from the relentless torture of politics and government functions. "Asgore have you been boring the children about the fantastic world of government and the wonderful world of politics again" Mother teased as she place two massive pies on the table before us. Wait two pies? 

"Mom why are there two pies I thought Sans only asked for one" I asked quite confused. 

"Oh well San asked for the snail pie and then remembered that you didn't have a particular taste for it and asked for me to make my Butterscotch-cinnamon pie as well" It was very kind of him don't you think"? I knew that my mother was expecting me to thank Sans for being considerate toward my preferences but I pretended that her hints went over my head.

Mother hand Sans the knife insisting that he should have the honors of serving dessert to the family since I was the last I the table I received mine last. I was slight grateful that Sans was courteous and gave me a larger piece than I expected. But when he handed me the pie our fingers touched for a few moments and I unexpectedly felt a wave of guilt fling my stomach weighing me down I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. However the moment he let go it went away as quickly as it came. I gave him a steely glare trying to cover up the fear that was surfacing toward my face. That skeleton had done something to me when we made contact and yet it wasn't an attack since we didn't enter a fight. I may not understood what Sans did but I knew that I need a way to protect myself against future attacks against my mind. 

After finishing both pies Asriel demanded for Sans to chose his favorite between two in which Sans respectively replied " i like them both equally. it looks like you are going to have to settle this pie war another way." 

It was then Mom picked up both Sans and Asriel while I was being lifted quite easily off the chair off the chair by dad. "It's been a long day children and it's going to be a longer day tomorrow especial for Sans. Tomorrow I will take my son Sans to a journey through the entire underground so he may get acquainted with his fellow citizens" he declares to himself grandiosely.

And with that I was put to bed with my brother Asriel and the newest monster Sans.

It was Sans that was up first as I heard the clack of his bones land on the foot of his bed it was than when he ran over to Asriel who seem to be just as eager as Sans when he awoke. When Sans drew closer to my bed post I glared at him daring to attempt to get me out of bed, successfully intimated he put on the clothes that Asriel has give him edging away from me. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep only to have Asriel land directly on my chest "WAKE UP WERE GOING TO SHOW SANS THE UNDERGROUND GET UP" he shrieks as he shakes me awake. 

Reluctantly and slowly I get dressed as Sans and Asriel leave to eat breakfast with me soon trailing behind the breakfast was pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Sans are you ready to see the underground in all it's glory", dad said making sure that Sans was at his max excitement level. Sans to excited to speak bobbed up and down circling the door as though it would open itself at any moment. 

The moment we were outside Asriel took Sans hand and starting acting like Sans personal tour guide dragging end to end of each room stating it purpose when they where in the throne room Asriel declared " This is the room were dad sits and pretends to look serious". And this is the room where...." I let Asriel's voice fade into the background keeping my gaze on Sans making sure he didn't try anything shady. It was late in the afternoon when we finally reached waterfall and Asriel and Sans where having fun with the echo flowers. Currently Sans was having and argument with one echo flower to stop copying him, while Asriel ran ahead murmuring words like butts and flipper babies to make San laugh as passes he by them. 

Distracted by watching where Asriel and Sans were going I didn't notice the small rock that was blocking the path consequently making me trip into the deep pools I waterfall. Normally I was careful when I was in waterfall since I couldn't swim and it wasn't that odd since many monster couldn't either so that fateful splash probably spelled my doom as I sank slowly to the bottom. I saw the shadowy forms of Asriel and Sans trying to rush to my aide but it was to late since I was already out of arms length. A couple of agonizing seconds later I heard a large splash reverberate in the water as my lungs breathed it's first breath of water. The shadow was falling slower than me and stayed at constant couple of yards but seem determined to reach them. After a minute I feel a skeletal hand reach out and grasp me it wasn't long before I pasted out from the unexpected waves of guilt and the increasing lack of air in my lungs.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm dreaming I must be, however that didn't stop me from running as the people of my village chased me steadily closing in. Blood is soaked into my clothes still hot and causing me to sweat profusely as tears stream uncontrollably out of my eyes. I reached the base on the mountain my heart felt a glimmer of hope maybe I could outrun them I thought. 

"Don't let that demon get away they killed my sister that little ungrateful retch" one person screamed from the crowd. At the same time a boy bursts from the crowd and grabs the collar of my shirt which I instinctively slashed the boy's arm with my knife leaving him howling in hatred as blood ruptures from his skin. I feel sick as a feeling a of overwhelming happiness ran through me pleased that I injured the boy. I am not a demon I say to myself for the umpteenth time. But I attacked the boy another thought replied what kind of child kills their own parents. They deserved I thought darkly they hurt me...that not and excuse says another thought...they tried to kill me my original though replies...you should have let them it would have been mercy says the thought argues. Caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the hole that swallowed me down into its dark abyss but I did hear the cheers from the village celebrating that the demon child was gone. 

"Hello is anyone there?" a voice rang out and soon light footsteps started to approach."Oh you must have fell from the surface here I'll help you up", the voice say helpfully extending it's hand. "By the way what your name you must have one right?" 

"My name is Chara"

"Chara that a nice name", the voice says "My name is.....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with water being forced out of my lungs by long painful coughs. Looking next to me I saw Sans dripping head to toe in the luminescent water with a worried frown etched on his face.  
"You can swim" I asked although it came out more of a statement instead.

"i guess so when i saw you sink in the water and not come back up i instinctively knew what to do" San explained quite lamely shrugging his shoulders. I look next to Sans to see Asriel crying fat tears rocking himself back and forth in an attempt to calm down. I was about to thank Sans for saving my life when I remember that it was his touch caused me to relive my worst memory. Whether Sans was causing me to felt guilt and relieve my worst nightmare unintentionally or not, I was still angry.

"Why do you save me?", I asked unable to keep the rage from voice.

Sans looked somewhat taken aback before he responded "that should be obvious it because i'm your brother and brothers don't let there siblings drown" he stated simplify enough.

"YOUR NOT MY BROTHER" I bellow unable to contain my anger. This monster that only came into my life yesterday and had the audacity to call himself my brother. This monster who was trying to take Asriel away from them. I won't let him take my family away from him they were MY FAMILY not his."WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THE SURFACE WERE YOU BELONG! I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY YOU ARE NOT WANTED SO WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE!

Sans eye lights start glowing cyan with small wisps of magic breaking off from his eye sockets. Closing his 'eyes' he whispers "ok", before disappearing leaving only a puddle of water and two gold tears slowly seeping into the ground. 

I picked up Asriel who was oblivious of what just happened and we started walking home. It wasn't long before Asriel asked where his brother Sans had gone to.

This time Sans wasn't there when you felt a small pang of guilt.


	4. ✋☠❄☜☼☜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster finds an unconscious monster in Hotlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be told from Gaster's POV instead of Sans's or Chara's.

W.D Gaster POV

The doors to exit the lab glide gracefully open as I walk through. Pondering what I should do with my much deserved hour I start to stroll across the many wide areas that are common it hot lands. Dominated by mostly fire elementals sparks of many different colored flames popped and sizzled as I walked by. It was then I remembered my old friend Grillby the last you heard of him was that he moved to Snowdin after his daughter went away to college. Finally deciding that I would attempt to rekindle the old relation I once had with Grillby, I went find a clear area in Hotlands. After searching for around five minutes I found a large clearing enough for me to successful teleport to the small cozy town of Snowdin. Unfortunately my teleportation attempt failed as I tripped over a small object that suddenly appeared under me. Dusting off the reddish dirt from my lab coat I saw what appeared to be a small skeleton dressed in clothes that was strikingly similar in appearance to Prince Asriel's. Studying the skeleton you deduced that the lack of movement was caused mostly from being unconscious and judging by the size the monster it was probably around the age of six to eight years. 

Sighing I picked up the skeleton leading him back to lab where I could run proper tests on were this monster came from and how he managed to appear in the middle of Hotlands. Aside from my usual pure scientific thoughts I felt a slight feeling of excitement, it was assumed that I was that last of the skeletons to exist along with my son, Papyrus.

Laying the small skeleton gently on the table I grabbed a small vile that would take bit of his soul's magic enabling for me to access he stats and the plot a spectrograph of his magic. I placed a drop of the skeleton magic in the Magic Identification Tester other was known as M.I.T. It was only then that it occurred to me that the small skeleton may have a family that was probably searching for him. Using only a minuscule amount of magic it wasn't long before the skeleton woke up bones clanging on the metal table. The monster took in his surrounding wearily and after a minute passed he eventually noticed my presence in the room. Startled the skeleton’s eyes lights turned a cyan blue before receding in the usual dull white normal for most skeletons. 

I cleared my nonexistent throat and introduced myself “Hello, I am Dr. Gaster it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and you are…” I said formally. The skeleton looked slightly confused and I realized that he may not understand Wing Dings after all it was a dead language. I felt disappointed since Wing Dings was the official language that skeletons have used on the surface and he made sure his son Papyrus would be a least capable of understanding. Maybe his son could serve as my translator finally making him semi useful, no I thought he’d probably mess it up like all the other tasks he has been assigned to. 

When the skeleton decided to speak you could hear the sadness drenched in his voice “sorry it’s just that i never heard someone talk that way before i was a little bit confused. my name is sans it’s a pleasure to meet you too”, he then awkwardly extends his hand. Grasping his hand in a firm shake I was shocked when I saw my HP started to decrease at a rapid rate. Quickly letting go of the young boy’s hand my HP immediately stopped decreasing the effect wearing off almost instantly.

“Interesting”, I said out loud to no one in particular. Never after experimenting on many different monsters have I even encountered one that could kill by simply touching an opponent. It was clear since the two of us didn’t enter a fight the boy was unaware of the damage he inflicted. 

“what is it that interested you”, said Sans warily as he narrowing his sockets. Despite the fact that the boy had interesting powers the vile of magic that I obtained would be all a needed to complete further test on his unusual ability. Therefore if he were to stick around it would only be an inconvenience as questions would most likely be asked common for young children of that age. To hold the boy in my custody would no longer useful, I decided to find his parents as fast that was monsterly possible.

“What a young boy such as you properly dressed and feed is doing away from his family”, I pointed out.

“I don’t have a family”, he pouted avoiding my gaze. I could tell he was lying since his magic weakened ever so slightly. I didn’t have time for him to be stubborn.

“Don’t you want to go home with your parents it can be awfully scary being lost in the underground and I’m pretty sure you don’t belong in Hotlands”, I said mustering sweetness into my voice. 

The boy’s demeanor seemed to completely change from polite nervousness to unfiltered rage “So WhAt iF i DoN’T bELoNg? iT’s NoNE of yOur BuSinESs. Taken aback I realized that the skeleton was currently emotionally unstable an hazard that need to be taken care of seriously. I was about to attempt to calm the boy down when my phone start to ring, cutting through the tension. 

I flipped the phone up to hear the a voice sounding frantic and quite exasperated “Gaster the camera system that set up a few weeks ago it still works right”, questions Asgore.

“Like a charm Asgore is anything wrong?” 

“My son he’s gone missing my children lost him somewhere near the entrance of Waterfall”

Staring at the computer screens I scan for any signs of Asriel “Sorry my king I see no signs of Asriel”.

“Asriel? No, no, no my son Sans he quite a small skeleton I supposed you wouldn’t know about him yet would you? He only came into the underground as of yesterday.”

“Asgore”, I said as I smiled, “I found your son”, I said staring at Sans swinging his legs on the table.

“Really! Where is he where is my son?”

“He’s at my lab I found him in Hotlands should I bring him to you Mr. Dreemurr?”

“Immediately”

“I’ll be right there my king”, I stated and a flipped the phone down ending the call. “Well Sans it seems that you will be going home now”, I smirked at the boy. He just glowered as the magic surrounding him sent him back to the castle in new home. Coincidentally the M.I.T. pinged signifying that the results have been calculated as well as the boy’s stats. 

Sans Dreemurr  
HP: 15  
AT: 20  
DF: 3  
Wants To Make His Siblings Happy

His HP was low for his age but not dangerously so same for his DF however the boys AT was higher than what most skeletons don’t achieve until they reach 16 years of age.  
Looking at the M.I.T. results it showed that the skeleton had high amounts of blue magic not very common in monsters but not exactly unheard of as I also wield blue magic and my son to a small degree. However the test also shows large amounts of unidentified magic interfering on the spectrograph in almost every way possible. By performing more tests on the unidentified magic I was able to conclude that the wielder can poison the opponent by direct contact. The damage given from this attack instead of drawing from the wielders AT correlates directly with the amount of LV that the opponent has acquired. I decided to call this magic Karmic Retribution.


	5. Chaos In The Dreemurr Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go to well after Sans comes back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like three am in the morning so it's not that good

Sans POV

I glowered at the monster that called himself Gaster as his magic started to surround me. I felt every particle of my body start to separate agonizingly slow as well as painful. After a few moments I found myself back at home with Chara's cold eyes already criticizing me. Pulling myself off the floor I tried to give my new Mom a reassuring smile indicating that I was unharmed. What happened instead was me staggering unsteadily towards Chara falling directly into their arms. Spazzing from the unwanted impact Chara shoved me forcefully on my ribs causing a larger amount of of bluish-purple magic to erupt from my mouth. It wasn't long before Chara was drenched from the waist up practically glowing from the rejected magic. I had the feeling that my reaction was caused from the magic the Gaster had just used on me. I didn't have much time to think about the topic since my thoughts were shattered by Chara's piercing screams. Not much longer Chara started clawing at their clothes as their screams gradually started getting louder. Our mother came rushing over prying Chara's arms away from their clothes with some difficulty. Asriel coming out of his room assessing the current situation was when he also decided to join the screaming. Walking over to Chara he clasped their head shaking it violently back an forth while repetitively shouting " EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY. YOUR BROTHER ASRIEL IS HERE FOR YOU". I wasn't exactly sure how Asriel came to the conclusion that would be the best way to enter the situation nonetheless Chara start screaming more than she was before, understandably so. It was then Dad came bursting out from the kitchen also coming to the conclusion that Asriel solution was the best idea. Making a beeline for his son Dad soon found that it would be impossible to remove Asriel's paws without breaking Chara's neck.

It was then Dad also joined the yelling "LET GO OF CHARA, ASRIEL NOW!"

To make the chaos even worse Mother also started yelling, her's being the loudest by far "ASGORE! YELLING WILL NOT SOLVE THIS PROBLEM!

After Mom joined the screaming it was a battle of each member of the family to be heard over the constant noise. Slipping into the insanity with the rest of the family I found myself also joining the chorus of screams "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP", I yelled having a slight echo to my words. I don't know how long we have been screaming at each other but when apparently we were perfectly audible to the royal guards stationed outside the castle. I know this because after sometime they came in ready for battle only to find three children screaming nonsense and Asgore and Toriel arguing with each other about proper reprimanding. Unsure of what to do the guards stood around uneasily for awhile before slowly backing out of the house wondering what they have just witnessed. The chaos started to fade after Chara managed to reduce their shirt to tatters which let them focus their efforts on getting Asriel off of their head. It got quiet quickly soon after since Asriel saw that Chara was...calmer than usual but still had an insane reddish glow in her eyes. I also saw no more reason to continue yelling as most of the commotion had ended. Mom and Dad were still having a heated argument that yelling wouldn't solve any problems that finally end when Dad admitted that she was right. It was then a timer rang through the now silence house signifying that dinner was done. After changing their shirt everyone sat down eating dinner in complete silence our voice being to hoarse to even strike up a light conversion. I was a little uneasy during the family dinner since Chara's eyes never left me not even as they were shoveling food sloppily into their mouth. After the dinner had ended the entire family went to bed exhausted from the ordeal that happen only about an hour before. The moment my body touched the folds and ripples my blanket my thoughts ceased to exist as I slipped into the familiar darkness of sleep. 

I don't know how long I slept before Chara started shaking me violently while I was on my bed with a determination expression on her face. When she realized I was awake relief spread across their face they must have been trying to wake me for some. "Jeez Sans you sleep like the dead your even worse than Asriel", she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice."I need you to listen to me very carefully", she commanded their face becoming serious. "Whether I like it or not it seems that you are going to be part of this of my family. So I need to set a few ground rules for you if you wish to have a pleasant experience here. "First you are not my brother nor am I your sibling but you are allowed to be a brother to Asriel. Second you are not to hurt Asriel if you so much as make him cry like when decided to disappear I will hunt you down and rip every bone off your body. And lastly don't you ever EVER touch me again. If you can stick to this I think having you around wouldn't be much of a hassle for me." Chara threatened. 

I mumbled "I promise" without any hesitation to their rules but to be honest in my sleepy state I probably would have agreed to anything.

I don't think Chara knew that I heard them sigh "good because i don't want to feel guilty for you leaving".


	6. Chara Saves Sans (Sort Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Asriel happier now that Sans around makes Chara start to feel an unwanted protectiveness of her new sibling. So when she overhears the royal scientist planning an attack on Sans, Chara is at lost of what they should do. 
> 
> Undyne will also make a brief appearance because I wanted her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'm going to introduce Papyrus since Daddy Gaster doesn't really let him out much but he'll come...eventually.
> 
> Also I know that Chara probably shouldn't be able to understand Gaster when he's talking but for the purposes of this story they can, so just roll with it, okay. 
> 
> Sorry that it is soooo long

Chara's POV

Sans had been living with us for about a few months and started to become somewhat of a celebrity in the underground. Sans was actually very charismatic with his constant smile and his chipper voice greeting almost every single monster that ever set foot in New Home. Sans was something similar to a boy scout constantly helping monsters move in or out, stocking supplies in the local stores, sometimes even filling in for the sentries so they could take a short brake. Soon enough if I mentioned the name Sans to any monster walking down on the street I would most certainly would get the reply "Sans? Oh, he such a sweet boy isn't he". Of course by helping out so much Sans had accumulated a small amount of knowledge and favors that could potentially useful. For a few weeks Sans once manned the nice cream stand making record sales while the owner was away for a family emergency. Grateful the owner gave Sans free nice creams for life, which Sans only used to give Asriel whenever they went to an outing going through Hotlands.

Asriel was so much happier with Sans around since he was somehow cable of matching Asriel's energy levels. More annoyingly Sans was cable of setting up elaborate pranks one time involving me getting smothered in a bucket of honey then dousing me in feathers which was pay back for calling Asriel a chicken. Sans also kept true to his promise by always referring me as his friend rather than his sibling and managed to not even make Asriel cry once a feat that I wasn't even cable of. Most of all Sans made a constant effort of being at least one arms length away from me at all times allowing me to finally be able to relax in his presence. And. This. Made. Me. Furious. Sans was supposed to be terror, not a roll model! It made it SO MUCH harder for me to keep a constant glare when truthfully I wanted to smile at his corny jokes and small quirks. If I wasn't paying attention I would find myself smiling appreciatively at him while casually chatting at the family dinner. I also found that I had a slight defensiveness when ever a monster doubted Sans's abilities, ready to fight for his remarkable reputation. Worst of all I found myself worrying whether Sans be safe from bullies that always plague the newest children. So I soon found myself fighting a war on whether should I finally accept Sans as my adopted brother or keep trying to have him expelled from the family. Truthfully at this point I didn't know what which side was right or wrong so I decided to play it neutral and let my thoughts settle it on it's own.

Sans, Asriel, and I were all walking back home from Waterfall after using the echo flowers to lead gullible monsters deeper into Waterfall until they were hopelessly lost. The excellent part about the prank is that one of us would help lead the lost monsters out of Waterfall for a small fee and after an hour are pockets were filled with gold. It was a cruel prank that was hatched from no other than our clever Sans. Surprisingly Sans had a dark side that would usually show in his merciless pranks and sometimes manipulation that was usually successful since he knew a great deal of information about most monsters. Whenever he would get caught with one of his schemes it would be dismissed as childhood antics or some weird form of curiosity. But I knew better to know that Sans would always be the type of monster to occasionally play the devil's advocate, we were alike in that way. 

I watched as Asriel and Sans sprinted away from me probably racing each other to the nice cream truck or to find one of the spider bakeries that were littered around never staying in the same spot for to long. I stopped worrying about Asriel's safety when he was around Sans knowing that he wouldn't allow his brother to do anything rash that could possibly endanger their lives. So as they slipped into the distance I started to look for one of the spider bakeries myself having a sudden craving for spider cider. When I reached one of the more populated areas of Hotlands where it many consisted of a few rundown alleys and housing communities I started to give up on my search. Walking home I heard I strange voice talking to themselves in one of the alleys connecting one community to another I was going to ignore it until I distinctly heard the voice say "Sans", in a tone that didn't sound so endearing. I quickly slipped behind conveniently placed lamp and listened to the conversation the person was having with themselves. 

"Entry Log 109: It seems like the subject of my current studies, Sans, is too close to the rest of the Dreemurr family to bring him in for further study. So far the only known wielder of this new magic, karmic retribution, has shown no knew abilities as I tracked his movements through the underground. I fear that the Dreemurr family wouldn't be to willing to have their newest son to be the main focus of my experiments as they would be painful and potentially life threatening. So I will have to obtain my new subject, Sans, when he is separated from the rest of his family the advancement of science must not be stopped by simple emotions such as love. I saw that school starts as of next week my chance may be when he is switching for classes or more likely waiting for his other siblings for the return home. Either way he is crucial for further understanding of this new magic I mustn't fail as I may only have one chance."

After hearing his long spiel I recognized that the voice belonged to the royal scientist since he had a unique ringing sound to his words. My thoughts suddenly rushed with a fury causing an huge headache to occur almost immediately. One side of me felt relieved that the problem of getting rid of Sans would finally be solved because some crazy scientist wanted to perform experiments that could potentially kill him...wait what? The other side of me was thrown into a flurry of panic causing me to shake uncontrollably as the sole thought to run through my head was that I had to save Sans from this, this, this monster! I realized that I couldn't hide behind the lamp the entire time because I started to hear the royal scientist's footsteps come closer to my location. I rushed out from my hiding spot and ran for a couple of blocks before slowing to a light stroll as to not look suspicious. I was surprised to feel a skeletal hand rest on my shoulder, too high to be Sans's and it didn't have that familiar wave of guilt attached. When I turned around I saw the royal scientist up close for the first time he seemed weak since he had the structure of a used toothpick. However his grip said otherwise with the tips of his fingers starting to make my shoulders bleed showing that he had an immense amount of strength. 

"Hello Chara, I just stopped you to make sure you were okay. I noticed you're typically not far from your brother Asriel so I was a bit worried that you might be lost", he said with fake concern.

"Oh no I'm not lost I was just looking for one of the spider bakeries but it seems that there aren't any around here", I chuckled nervously his presence started to stir feelings of distrust in my soul. 

"By the way where is your brother, not Asriel, the new one, Sans isn't it?", his eye lights gleamed with hidden intentions at the mention of Sans. Looking into his eye sockets I realized that I couldn't let Sans suffer at this mad man's hands. For what was reflected in the two magically lit lights was ideas of horror and torture beyond the understanding of even my human mind.

I pulled my shoulder away from his grasp and quickly replied "He should be at home by now with my brother Asriel. You don't need to worry about us Dreemurrs we are stronger than you think", trying to cover my fear with my boastful comment. What I said must have been satisfactory for him because he took a couple of steps back before disappearing in a flash of blue magic just like Sans at Waterfall a couple of months earlier. 

Breathing heavily from the fear I ran all the way back home and was relieved to find Sans and Asriel rolling on the floor yelling at each other that they were the superior sibling. Letting go of my fear I tackled them both to the ground ignoring the guilt that washed over me when I touch Sans before yelling to both of them "Come on guys everyone knows that I am the stronger one". I was happy to see the determinative expressions appear on there faces as they both shoved me towards the ground. When I looked at Sans who was currently pinning my legs to the floor as Asriel lightly batted at my head I thought that maybe just maybe things would be better if the skeleton was hear to stay. 

Our roughhousing was abruptly ended when Dad came in the room and with one swoop crushed us in his fluffy arms and a the same time declared "I am the superior Dad! And Dad commands his adorable child to eat dinner with their kindly mother". We all giggled as he sat us down at our usual seat Sans being the farthest away from me as but close enough to easily talk to Asriel.

As the days leading up to the first day school start approach you realized that Sans started to grow uneasy since he never attended a school before or at least doesn't remember doing so. However since Sans lived on the surface he probably never attended school since a skeleton walking down the hallways wouldn't really be considered normal in everyday human life. With that being said it was remarkable that Sans new anything at all which made it especially remarkable that he could read and write without any difficulty. In fact it seemed like Sans had more of a complex vocabulary since he was able to read books that were beyond mine and Asriel's understanding. Sans wasn't the only one that was nervous thou, the words of the royal scientist still haunted me and I found myself hanging around Sans more often than usual. Unfortunately Sans didn't take to this to well since our past conversations showed that the only reason I'd ever approach Sans is to kill him. My presence causes Sans to have a slight ashen look to his face and makes him a thousand time more vigilant which was good since there was a psycho scientist after him.

Finally when the first day of school arrived both me and Sans looked like we were going to burst tension together we looked like the most miserable kids to ever set foot on school grounds. Since Sans was new in school we all had the same classes which made it easier for me to watch Sans around the clock. Every bell I was right next to Sans glaring intimidatingly at the other students daring them to make a move at us. After a week of no sign of the royal scientist I let Sans slip farther and farther away from me until I forgot about the conversion I heard in Hotlands. Sans quickly made a few friends okay just one and it was a small yellowish lizard monster that had the worst stutter making her words come out agonizingly slow, slower than I had patience for. Anyways the small lizard monster who Asriel informed me was called Alphys was very lonely and didn't have many friends because of her speech impediment. However it seemed that Sans and Alphys shared some common interest mainly being science which the skeleton had a surprising knack for and I could constantly hear both of them immersed in a deep conversation mostly consisting of words that sounded make believe. It wasn't long before the teachers realized that Sans's knowledge surpassed not only the material of not only the classes he was currently in but those above theirs as well. So the teachers petitioned the board to put Sans in more advance classes resulting him being put in class with kids that were 17 years old! After two months of school all of the Dreemurr children seemed to be at ease with the flow of the school days.

My new aura of peacefulness burst when I saw a flash of blue magic appear outside the chain linked fence of the school yard. After the magic cleared the royal scientist was staring through the fence eyes hungrily searching for Sans. It wasn't long before his eyes found exactly what he was looking for when he suddenly teleported inside the school yard. My body guided me through the crowd of children desperately trying to gain on the royal scientist who's long strides made it nearly impossible. When we both finally broke from the crowds of children I saw Sans avidly talking to the lizard, Alphys unaware of the strange man that was approaching him. Just as the royal scientist gently put his skeletal claws on Sans I reached out and ripped Sans by the arm away from his grasp as small wisps of blue magic started to form around him. Both Alphys and Sans seemed stunned totally unaware of what just went down while the royal scientist looked at me with the utmost look of loathing. Letting go of Sans I sank to the ground weighted by the sudden guilt that rushed through me. Alphys slowly edged away uncomfortable with the situation that she was unexpectedly thrown into until she ran off probably back home. It was then that both you and Sans where seemingly all alone at the mercy of the insane scientist. The royal scientist started to walk menacingly toward me his hands covered in a bluish green magic his eyes glowing a deranged orange and blue. "You shouldn't have done that young Dreemurr. This doesn't evolve you but now that you had so forcefully meddled in my affairs I suppose I have no choice but to dispose of you for the time being. Don't worry young Dreemurr this will only hurt for a little BIT", his voice said ringing painfully through my skull.

It was when the scientist was in arms reach I heard a guttural growl echo through the air filling me with an unshakable feeling of fear "S T A Y A W A Y F R O M M Y C H A R A". The scientist, surprised that anyone would try to interfere was shocked to see as I was a very angry Sans in a stance that showed he was prepared for battle. It was unnerving to see Sans in such a position his normal posture usually being laid back and calm was now replace with a stern straight stance, eye lights completely gone only leaving an blacken abyss of pure fury. 

The scientist just laughed "Do you really think that you are the one cable of making threats young skeleton" he asked as the flames of his magic glowed ever brighter. "How about I'll just humor you allow you to make the first attack. That is if you're cable of such a thing", he mocked.

To my surprise Sans's Eyes suddenly burst with cyan flames and waves of bones either with or blue came rushing directly at the royal scientist. Shocked by the sudden attack a few of the attacks hit him dealing over 100 hundred damage before teleporting to a safe area. "You call that an attack boy let me show you why you don't attack an adult monster especially ME", the scientist summoned a mountain of bones surrounding Sans in an attack that would be impossible for him to dodge. Helplessly looking at Sans I saw that he had a strained look in on his 'face' blue magic slowly engulfing his body until he disappeared completely. Looking around Sans seemed to have disappeared from the school yard completely leaving me defenseless to the scientist with me only starting to gain feeling in my legs. "Impressive I didn't think that he would have that much control over his magic at that age", he said to no one in particular, "However he seem to leave you Chara to fend for yourself shame isn't that he chose to run away rather than fight, not that he had a chance away", he stated as he step closer towards me. "Now young Dreemurr I think it's about time you get out of my way". 

Looking above the scientist's head I saw what appeared to be a floating skeletal dragon head with Sans wobbling unsteadily on top the, cyan magic burning considerately larger than before. Sans pointed a finger gun directly at the scientist when the skeletal dragon opened it's gaping jaws releasing a beam of raw magic covering the scientist completely. After the maw of the dragon head closed the scientist remained standing with he lab coat still smoldering, with an utter look of surprise etched on his 'face'. You blinked and the scientist was gone. Finally regaining the feeling in my legs I rushed over to Sans who was still ridding on the skeletal head. In a poof the dragon head disappeared as Sans clasped on the asphalt the last of the cyan wisps fading from his eyes. I hovered I few inches away from Sans not wanting to touch him since I just got over the intentional touch. 

My thoughts were disrupted when loud cheering and clapping came from behind from me. It was than a muscular female blue scaled fish with razor like teeth walked in front of me. "THAT WAS AMAZING" said the fish monster very loudly."I MEAN WHEN I SAW WHAT WAS GOING DOWN IT WAS SO AWESOME I FORGOT TO COME IN TO HELP. I'm Undyne by the way future member of the Royal Guard" she said grandiosely. Walking over to Sans she started poking him in the ribs " Oh man did he pass out!? I really would like to learn a thing or two from this guy, when he wakes up I'm going to ask him if he wants to be training buddies" Undyne declared. Looking over to you he face lit up with recognition "You're one of the Dreemurr children aren't you? That means that this awesome little dude is too! Hey if you need help getting back home I would be honored to do so", Undyne says as she bowed.

"If you could carry Sans back to the castle I would be grateful" I mumbled.

"Sure thing young Dreemurr" she replied lifting Sans with ease. I had to run just to keep out with her fast pace since she practically plowed through any obstacle that stood in her way rather than taking a detour around it. The entire time she talked about her training to get into the royal guard and that she had just achieved getting sentry in Waterfall which would increase her chances of becoming a member. By the time the both of you reached the castle I was breathless while Undyne was still chatting casually "Now make sure you tell this little bugger to see me tell me how he did that cool attack of his. If you don't I just take him whenever I see him next", she said me being not exactly sure if she meant is as a threat of playful banter either way I was going to him.

I wasn't until early the next morning Sans regained consciousnesses I knew this simply because I stayed by his bed waiting for him to awaken for quite some time now. The moment he opened his socket I asked "Why did you save me San? Why didn't you just get some help?"

Sans open and closed his 'mouth' before replying "Because you are my friend and friends don't allow each other to get killed by mad scientist", he said simply enough.

To that I replied "Your not my friend Sans nor will you ever will be". Sans's eye lights faded into his sockets and frowned obvious saddened by my response. Following up my previous statement "Because your not my friend your my brother from now and always no matter what".

Sans eyes lights flickered back into life "you promise?" he questioned.

"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear Gaster wasn't just speaking to himself, he was actually talking into a tape recorder or into something similar to one. What Gaster is doing in an alley in Hotlands you can use your own imagination for that since I'm to lazy to come up with a legit reason for him being there.
> 
> The Dreemurrs didn't know how old Sans really is since he was in the surface for an interminable amount of years adding to the fact that he is really short the (same size as Chara and Asriel) they just assumed that he was seven like the rest of their children. In reality Sans is about 12 years old and has the intellect of someone that is significantly older than him it doesn't really show much since there is no need for him to use it in daily life. Anyways you can just assume that being in class is really boring for him so he befriended pretty much the only other amazing super genius 13 year old Alphys.


	7. Dream Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is plagued with endless nightmares every night and during a particular bad dream a skeleton comes to help them escape. The only problem is that he keeps showing up insisting in helping them fight their nightmares. Chara doesn't want help but the truth is they don't want the skeleton to see what they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Papy will finally be making he appearance in the next chapter I can't keep leaving him out of the story forever.
> 
> Also I'm sorry that the chapter is so long I tried to make it shorter but i still a pain.

Chara's POV

NIGHT ONE

As I closed my eyes I already felt the terror that this night’s dreams were going to give me. When I opened them again I found myself back on the greasy bed I had back on the surface. My confusion started to be steadily replaced with terror as loud banging was visibly shaking my door. Evening my breath I marched my way to the bedroom door shakily reaching out for the door's handle. Before I was able to fully grasp the handle the door forcefully flew open sending me flying towards the already cracked wall. My vision blurred from the impact I looked towards the person that was standing menacingly in the door frame. I recognized him immediately as my father, furious over whatever excuse he decided to blame me for that morning. I clench my eyes shut as he stomped over toward my fragile body while I silently prayed for him to disappear. Whoever I was praying to must not have felt like answering since I felt my father’s large fist clamp on my collar lifting me up making so it was almost impossible to breathe. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UP THIRTY MINUTES AGO TO HELP YOUR POOR MOTHER COOK BREAKFAST NOW GO OUT THERE AND HELP", I closed my mouth to avoid the large droplets of spit that flung haphazardly from his mouth. Unfortunately by making that decision I started to get dizzy from the overbearing smell of alcohol that stained everywhere from his hair to somehow the bottoms of his socks. At his last words he threw me carelessly toward the kitchen my chin scraping against the hard wooden floors scuffed from all the other incidents. 

Staggering into to the kitchen I barely had time to look up to my mother when I felt a bony hand swipe across my face "You should have been in this kitchen helping me a while ago. Not only do you expect me to slave away to make you food that I worked for you also probably expected me to clean this entire house myself didn't you? While you just slept greedily in that bed of yours that your father worked so hard in getting you", my mother lectured. She continued to berate me but I have gotten use to tuning out the sound of her voice while I would just nod and smile whenever it seemed appropriate to do so. While she was talking she continuously handed me items to put away or to clean making sure I would stick around to hear her banter. The sound of her voice and the occasional sound of my father's bottles breaking started to stir feelings in the deepest depths of my very being until I was shaking from not my instinctive fear but rather from unfiltered hatred. My mother's constant abusive ramblings finally stopped when timer cut through her voice indicating that breakfast was ready. It was until the smell of bacon gently wafted through my nostrils I realized how hungry I was. Sitting down at the dining room table I waited patiently as my mother put generous portions of food on both my hers and my father's plates. I let out a small defeated whimper as I realized that none of the food was meant for me since the pans were empty by the time she walked pasted. "Oh? Where you expecting some breakfast Chara dear? Honestly after your attitude and actions this morning you should have known better~" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. My father shoved me of the chair making it clear that I wasn't going to get any food from him either. I made my way towards the kitchen and set my gaze to the cabinets that held my usually saving grace whenever I was banned from meals: cereal. 

Climbing carefully onto the counter I grabbed the handles of the cabinets for balance as I ripped out one of the cereal boxes free from the shelf. When I heard footsteps approach the kitchen my heart leaped into my throat making it increasing difficult to breath. I lost my balance on the counter top when I attempted to dodge a beer bottle that was flying directly towards my face, resulting in me crashing on the hard tile floor. I winced as I felt a flurry of fist pound on every inch of my body punishment for trying to step around the rules. With every hit I felt hatred boil inside me as my body started to become tenderized from the merciless punches. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw a knife lying on the ground knocked off the counter from the bottle that was just thrown. Inching towards it my hands felt the smooth coldness of the metallic blade filling me with the sense of security. Grabbing the handle I knew that this knife would be my liberator of my cruel punishments, of the demons that called themselves my mother and father, and the rest of mankind. 

Spinning around I lodged the knife directly into my father's chest before his clammy hands attempted to reach my body once more. Pulling the knife out the usual gray blade was now glistening in a bright red liquid. My father clasped to the ground soundlessly as the pool of blood started to mass on the kitchen floor. My mother who was probably curious to why the commotion in the kitchen stopped poked her head in eyes widening when she saw my crazed eyes red from blood lust. Terrified she grabbed her dagger off the counter and quaked towards my already dead father; before she was able to reach him I threw my knife managing to hit her directly in the leg. She immediately fell from the pain dropping the dagger in her hand attempting to pull the knife I threw out of her thigh. While she was distracted I rushed towards her picking up the dagger and repeatedly stabbed her until my clothes were drenched in blood.

After both of my parents were lying dead on the kitchen floor I looked down at my hands expecting to see thick blood but instead I glimpsed at light powdery dust caked in between the cracks of my palms. Looking around I realized that I wasn't on the surface anymore but underground alone except for the two piles of dust lying before me with the usual clothes of Toriel and Asgore lying neatly on top. My heart started to thrum with panic monsters didn't bleed or persist after death so what was in front of was my...I took a moment to swallow...was my true Mother and Father. I sank to ground crying letting the guilt roll over me I knew it would only be a matter of time before I became just like just like the others of my kind monster...no DEMONS. 

My misery was disrupted when I heard the light scuffle and rattling of skeletal footsteps. Picking my head up from my lap I saw Sans towering over me with a frown and his sockets narrowed in concern. "i was trying to have a peaceful sleep but it doesn't look like your faring better than me anyway", he said he voice sounding distant. 

"How can you be so calm, Sans?! Don't you realized that I just killed Mom and Dad" I said astounded by his lack of observation. Sans looked at the two piles of dust before shrugging "i had worse than this tibia honest but i supposed this has some sort of special meaning for you. it easier not to be afraid when you are in somebody else's dream you know" he said somewhat clearly not concern with what he saw. 

"You saw worse that’s it! That is Mom and Dad I killed them, they’re not coming back Sans", I screamed exasperatedly.

Sans raised his imaginary eyebrows before responding slowly "chara you are aware that this is just a dream right? granted not every dream can be perfect all the time but you can't let it get to you like this! if you want I can prove it to you, just take my hand and you'll see that mom and dad are just fine". I took Sans’s hand pulling myself up off the ground however I was surprised when I didn’t feel any guilt attached to the contact. I realized that Sans’s face immediately relaxed when you took his offer “i’m glad you decided to leave because your nightmare was really startin’ to rattle me.” With those words Sans eye lights flashed cyan as blue magic started to envelope the both of us “time to wake up chara we can talk later”, Sans winked as the dream started to fade away.

“CHARA WAKE UP YOU’RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE WAKE UP”, screeched Asriel his voice hoarse from previous attempts to wake me. Strangely as I woke up so did Sans although he didn’t seem to be as disturbed as I must have looked.

“you okay chara you don’t so well”? I dismissed Sans’s concerns with the wave of my hand and then face palmed Asriel for reasons unknown was still screaming at me to wake up. When the two of them weren’t looking I frowned the nightmares were getting worse and why the heck was Sans meddling in all of this? Having to start my day I put on my best cocky grin as I walked out the bedroom door my issues were not   
one’s problem except mine.

NIGHT TWO

As soon as I closed my eyes I found myself back in the same dream that I had yesterday and most likely days before that. As I looked around the room the barriers between dream and reality started to fade as my mind actually began to believe I was back on the surface. I also probably would have completely believed that if it wasn’t for at the end of my bed there was a skeleton smiling stupidly at me. “sooo this is your old home if i’m guessing correctly. i don’t mean to be rude but this place is a dump”, the skeleton comments.

“Who are you to judge it’s not like you live here anyway”, I said a little bit defensively.

“hey i’m just saying that if I was the one dreamin’ it certainly won’t be this place”, he remarked as he raised his hands up in surrender. It was at that moment that loud banging started shake the bedroom door violently. Getting off the bed I went to open to the door for the person that obviously wasn’t too happy with me being here. Only a couple of steps away from the door I felt the skeleton grip my arm tightly the sharp claw like fingers digging painfully into my arms. “i wouldn’t open that if i were you, whoever is behind that door…let’s just say that i don’t think they planning on throwing a party”. 

I twist my shoulder to escape his grasp “I never asked you to be here in the first place…”I paused since I momentarily blanked forgetting the skeleton’s name, “well you don’t need to worry about me whatever is behind that door I deal with myself”.

“if you say so” the skeleton says as the door swings up knocking both of us flat against the cracked wall. When I looked over to see if the skeleton was okay there was nothing there except a few wisps of blue smoke. The nightmare ran its full course without any more interventions from the skeleton. 

I woke up crying relieved that there wasn’t any blood or dust covering my hands.

NIGHTS 3-47

Every night I would close my eyes and open them back on the surface with a skeleton sitting patiently on the edge of my bed. He would always make some quip about how terrible my living conditions were and talk about how dreams could easily be changed. And whenever the door started banging he would always beg me stay in the room, to not open the door, to not continue. However I would always ignore his pleas causing him to always leave when the door flings open only leaving blue wisps in his place. 

I don’t know how many times he entered my dreams but when I open my eyes and he was still sitting at the edge of my bed so naturally I felt furious. “Why are you still here pestering me don’t you have anything better to do” I said exasperatedly.

In response the skeleton tensed before replying heatedly “do you really think that i’m having a blast coming here every night just for you to keep ignoring me?”

“Well I don’t recall asking you to come here so you could just leave” I said raising my voice towards the end as the banging began shaking the door.

“didn’t ask me here heh you’re the one that asked to be save from your nightmares sure i came a little late but i got the job done didn’t i” the skeleton said visibly annoyed. My mind recalled the memory of me grasping his hand that enabled me to escape the confines of this dream. “the only reason i keep being pulled back into this nightmare of yours is because you want me to be here for you. and the most annoying part about this is you still refuse to allow me to help so stop acting childish and listen to me for once” the skeleton said pointedly. 

“Fine if you want to help then help take me out of here so you don’t have to bothered with me anymore!”

The skeleton smile twisted in a devilish grin before replying smoothly “i’m afraid it doesn’t work like that if you want me to help you’re going to have to take me through the dream”.

“WHAT! I’m not going to allow you to see what happens you’re not going to like what you are going to see. And I have the feeling that I don’t want you especially you to see w-what I do what I did” I stammered  
.  
“actually this is why you have to show me this dream you obviously can face it yourself so i’ll be there when things start to get out of hand. also some of the best ways to deal with a problem is usually tell someone and since you didn’t tell anyone in your waking life i’m your only other option. so you take me through this dream or i’m just going to keep pestering you until you give up” he said with finality.

“Fine”, I muttered as the door coincidentally burst opened this time the skeleton remained in the same spot the door just phasing through him as he eyed the man with extreme scrutiny. The dream continued as normal except I could see the skeleton visibly seething every time my father hit me or when my mother made a derogatory comment. Oddly enough my father and mother couldn’t see the skeleton following in my shadow perhaps it was because I was really in a dream like the skeleton said. I could feel the climax of the nightmare approach as I was caught trying to steal a box of cereal from the cupboard. When my father started to hammer me with his fist I was surprised that the usual events were disrupted when my father body began to glow in cyan flames. 

For the first time my father let out a scream as he was magically flung to the ceiling standing were my father was stood the skeleton ‘breathing’ heavily from anger. The skeleton continued to magically smash my abusive father into multiple objects in the kitchen stopping just short of killing him since he suddenly fell when my mother shoved a dagger into his skull. I don’t know but I find myself feeling absolutely murderous but I guess it was because I grew attached to the skeleton, after all he was the only one that was semi-nice to me during these horrible dreams. Standing up I found a knife already resting in my hand as I charged at my mother repeating stabbing her relishing in every single one of her screams.

When my mother’s bloody corpse crashed to the floor the world started to fade into an endless gray landscape. I was all alone except for the skeleton that was still lying flat on the now gray floor reaching his hands to his skull easily dislodging the knife. “well i can’t say that was a pleasant experience, it’s not every day you get i knife lodge in your skull people usually die from that kind of stuff you know” he chuckled clearly disturbed.

“Did you see all of that what i did” I asked ashamed of showing the demon that I truly was.  
The skeleton shifted uncomfortably “Yeah I saw what you did and what I didn’t…” the skeleton’s eye lights suddenly disappearing leaving a dark abyss in its place “i heard. You may have showed me the inner demons that plague you but the more important question is why?

“I suppose you won’t know the full story would you? I was born into a cult my parents being one of the strongest worshipers among the members. I was born on the day that the demon they praised supposedly rose from the earth thus making me cursed. The people from my village hated me and my parents abused me believing that one day I would destroy their only way of life. It’s ironic of how true that turned out to be but the truth is that I’m not a demon but rather the entire human race. Later my Aunt found my mother’s body and she sent the entire village after me when I fell down the underground they must have just assumed that I died from the fall. Every day I regret killing them I could have just ran away but now I’m stuck with the never ending guilt for the rest of my life. Worst of all I still feel the evil inside of me it whispers and aches for me to kill to end the entire monster race, the only beings that ever showed me any kindness. I…”

The skeleton interrupts my speech by grabbing my hand and turning it over “look there’s no blood on it nor is there dust. you can’t keep beating yourself over a decision you made years ago i know that you feel guilty for killing them but no parent should hurt their own child demon or not. I know that it’s hard but you need to forgive yourself, you have a new life now, a new family, people that care about you. it’s time you let go of the past and start looking towards the future. you finally admitted to yourself what you done so now just let it go” the skeleton started to turn into wisps of blue smoke as the world started to fade back in my mother still lying dead on the floor.

I picked a golden flower out my hair and placed it on her chest I whispered my apologies softly in her ear before turning to leave the house. Opening the front door I was covered a blinding white light washed away the sins that weighed heavily on my back. 

“hey chara, are you going to sleep the entire day or you going to come with me and asriel to hotlands”, says Sans as he switches on the light in the bedroom. I getting out of bed I tripped over the still sleeping Asriel still holding shoes in his hands. Sans rushed over and caught my top heavy body before I crushed Asriel who was just starting to wake up from the sudden commotion. 

I winced waiting for the familiar wave of guilt to rush through my body only to feel…nothing. Sans lifted me gently onto my bed his hands having an odd feeling of warmth. “maybe you should come to hotlands after all you look sick” said Sans worriedly. 

“I’ll be fine I just rest here for a little while longer and catch up with you guys later” I smiled slightly embarrassed. When Sans and eventually Asriel left the room I leapt off my bed and decide to check my stats.

Chara Dreemurr LV: 1  
HP: 20  
AT : 7  
DF: 12  
Hates Snail Pie

One? Last time I checked my LV was at 4 and my health was significantly higher as well I wondered if this had anything to deal with the resolution of my nightmares. But that should be impossible right? Can the sins of my past really just be erased by simply facing the head on, by forgiving just myself? No that can’t be right there was something else another factor but I kept forgetting what it is. Someone else was there with me maybe that was it but why would they want to take away my LOVE? Whatever I thought I should just be grateful for the generosity of the mysterious being whatever his reasons were. For the first time when I went outside into the world of the underground I was able to forget my past on the surface. I saw Sans and Asriel in the distance when I decided to sprint up to Sans and slap him playfully on the back of his skull “Hey last one to Hotlands is a rotten egg,” I shouted as I ran with Asriel and Sans close behind me.


	8. A Small Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are weird things occurring in the castle, food going missing, footsteps running around at night, and doors opening and closing on their own. Sans tries to rationalize was is causing the strange phenomena and came to one conclusion. There some one else in the castle besides the Dreemurrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be another long chapter so deal with it.  
> Also Sans gets a make over!!!  
> Alphys does talk with a stutter but im to lazy to write it that way ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sans's POV

When the pear shaped timer started buzzing the teacher made the motion for us to our submit papers. After submitting the exams the students slowly filtered out of the class. I lingered by the classroom door waiting for Alphys to hand in her test. Shuffling over towards the door Alphys's smiled brighten glad that I waited "Oh my god Sans that was on of the most stressful moments of my entire life" my friend exclaimed.

"you were stressed! i didn't even get to finish even get to finish everything i wanted to write" I argued. 

Alphys snorted louder than necessary before rolling her eyes "You wrote almost an entire book I never seen some one write that fast. I almost feel bad for the teacher that has to grade your papers. That's your secret isn't it, write so much that the teachers will just give you an A from boredom" Alphys said jokingly.

"yeah, yeah, and i didn't see you take at least fifteen additional sheets of paper" I teased. Alphys stuck her forked tongue out from between here teeth before waddling out of the school doors. I felt a twinge of jealousy as a skeleton I didn't have a tongue to stick out. A thing that Alphys was perfectly aware of and was the ultimate blow to my self image. In fact I wasn't even cable of making complex facial expressions so I was limited to basic emotions of ; fear, anger, sadness, happiness, and if I tried confusion. The only advantage of having and emotionless 'face' was while playing cards, my constant smile was nearly impossible to read. However if a person was close enough to me they would be able to tell the subtleties of my emotions. Both Chara and Alphys told me that it was all in my eye lights that would apparently glow various shades of blue depending on my current emotion. I started wondering if glowing eyes was solely skeleton trait, but since the only other skeleton in the underground was Dr. Gaster I would have to answer these questions myself.

Deep in thought I almost didn't notice the large blazing arrows heading in my direction...like I said almost. I disappeared in a flash a of blue magic and I teleported directly behind the assailant. "Darn that annoying brat always disappearing from a fight that coward needs to learn how to face me head on" said Undyne suplexing the nearby trashcan. 

I lowered my voice mustering my magical echo " I T ' S R U D E T O T A L K A B O U T S O M E O N E W H E N T H E Y A R E L I S T E N I N G". 

Undyne jumped still not used to my ability to appear literally anywhere I wanted. But Undyne wasn't the type of monster that stayed afraid for long, she summonsed a field of spears ready to ram right through me. "It's about time you showed your ugly face. NOW GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"

Undyne always chose the weirdest of times to begin our training sessions it was usually caused by her rash thinking processes. After the strenuous testing I was forced to endure I was itching to blow off some steam. Summoning a wave of bones to match her spears I let my eye light up in cyan flames a move showing that I had magic to spare or in other words I was being cocky. It was about a half and hour later when we gave up on magical attacks since over the last weeks of training our magic levels started to even out with each other. Resorting to hand to hand combat, Undyne was practically crushing the spear she held in here hands. Unlike her other magically summoned spears the one she was holding now had more physicality. Admitting I didn't have a weapon similar to Undyne's so I substituted by putting most of my magical energy into a single attack. As the fight went on Undyne grew more annoyed since I teleported away whenever she almost landed a hit. Her frustration mounting she turned my soul green a rare ability that was unique to only the strongest of monsters. By turning a soul green it would force the opponent to face the fight head on, the only way to fight according to Undyne. However much to Undyne's annoyance I had a soul ability of my own. Turning here soul blue I lazily moved my hand sending Undyne flying towards the brick wall, fortunately for Undyne she had health to spare and than some. Me on the other hand couldn't afford to get hit by careless attacks, sure over the weeks my HP skyrocketed but my defense...not so much. Undyne kept telling me that my defense would go up if I allowed myself to get hit a couple of times, I probably should have listened to her since her DF was almost god like. Nonetheless it didn't really matter since I never allow anyone to get close enough to land an attack, I may not look like it with my stubby legs and short frame but I was extremely agile and fast. I started to twitch from annoyance since Undyne kept coming after me even though this was about the tenth time I sent her crashing into yet another brick wall. Fighting for about an hour Undyne finally got close enough to land a few magical attacks in defense I summoned a bundle of blue bones ramming directly through her soul. Standing on the school's asphalt the fight ended since we both had each other trapped in our own magical attacks. "NAGH. After weeks of intense training there is still no clear winner to this" Undyne vented letting her spears evaporate back into the air.

"yeah...but you didn't lose either so it's not a lost but at the same time it's no win" I pointed out. 

Undyne scowl turned wicked "You know this means that we have to do this again and next time you won't see it coming" she laughed manically. Me and Undyne jumped when we heard rapid applause coming from behind us. Turning around I saw Alphys who's eyes were sparkling as she looked up at Undyne's towering figure. Alphys never told anyone but she had the biggest crush on Undyne it was blatantly obvious whenever she would enter the room Alphys would never take her eyes off of her. One time Alphys left one of her books in class which was scribbled with hearts having both her and Undyne names inside not to mention the tons of fan-fiction involving them. Being the good friend that I was I never told Undyne directly but dropped subtle hints trying to see if she reciprocated the same feelings but Undyne was oblivious to even the most direct of questions. 

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! That was almost exactly like one of the anime that I was just watching" Alphys squeaked twirling around adorably. 

Undyne's face twisted in confusion not actually sure how to take Alphys "What's an anime"? Alphys stopped directly in her tracks to Alphys, Undyne just uttered the worst words that any monster could possible say.

"What's an anime! Sans we have to show her the things she missing out on the fights, the drama, the shipping this can't be Sans please" Alphys squawked.

"why are you trying to convince me i'm already with you it's her you have to convince" I said rolling my eyes. Alphys actually kidnapped me for an entire week forcing me to watch all the mew mew kissys. I ended up staying for two weeks getting hooked into the intricacies of the complex relationships even creating a few ships myself. I only left after Asriel found me and dragged me back home to Chara was trying to stop themselves from strangling me from both anger and happiness.

"Oh I wasn't asking for Undyne's permission but now that I got yours we should be going" Alphys waving my response away. Alphys than grabbed Undyne's hand and started leading her back to my home with me following a little be behind. Tired from fighting Undyne didn't have enough energy to fight Alphys's scaly clasp. 

"hey undyne do you have anyone that maybe worried if you disappeared for a couple of days possibly weeks" I questioned half jokingly half serious. I knew that answer to the question was no since Undyne lived alone since she was fourteen years old getting a job as a sentry. Whenever I asked about her parents she'd just get a blank look on her face and shrug claim that they didn't have any despite never being placed in an orphanage. I let the subject go what ever happened must have been painful for even Undyne to avoid since she typically wasn't an emotional monster. "you know there a lot of fighting involved giant swords, humans with magic more giant swords..." I trailed off. 

Undyne's eyes light up at the mention of fighting and grabbed Alphys and started bolting towards the castle unable to keep up with her long strides I decided to take a short cut home instead. I was going to open the door as I saw a scaly blue and yellow blur approach but instead I ended up having a 'heart attack' as Undyne and Alphys came crashing through the stain glass widow. Summoning a spear and pointing it at me she shouted "SHOW ME THE ANIME" as though she was robbing a bank. 

"follow me" I said leading her into one of the many guest rooms. Usually Alphys and I would 'study' after school but instead we would end up watching anime or talk about the career path we planed on talking in the future. Both Alphys and I agreed that we wanted to be scientists in the future focusing on soul studies a field that couldn't advance much since the lack of humans to study and the fact that most monsters considered it a pseudo-science. I found that amazing since our souls was a main thing that separated the two races of humans and monsters, what started the war in the first place. Anyway the room was packed with snacks that I got from favors I asked from some of the citizens in new home and a couple of baked goods from Muffet who I helped start her own bakery just a week ago. In the center of the room was a TV that Alphys found in the dump and we worked on together to repair. Stacked along the walls were dozens of anime shows, movies, manga, and of course fan-fiction. Alphys sat down on the floor putting in Ouran High School Host Club one of my favorite anime of all time. As the hours flew by Undyne eyes started to widened and actually starting sparkling brighter than some of the characters in the show we were now watching : mew mew kissy. When I heard Chara and Asriel came home from school I left Undyne to be cultured by Alphys since I had already seen the show an unrealistic amount of times. When I went out into the dark hallway I heard the scuffle of small feet, lighter than Asriel's and a lot faster than Chara would care to go. Going towards the noise to investigate I saw a looming shadow running away from me, picking up my pace I chased the intruder down the winding hallways. I the shadow run into one of the many unlocked doors hoping to escape my line of sight, unfortunately I saw which door they entered very clearly. About to open the door I suddenly heard Asriel scream " SUPER SPECIAL SNEAK ATTACK!!!!". Quickly teleporting out of the way I let Asriel crash on to the hard wooden door the flames around his paws dying down. "No fair you always manage to dodge my sneak attacks" Asriel pouted crossing his arms.

"maybe you shouldn't tell someone when you're about launch a sneak attack", I pointed out amazed that he still hadn't come to that conclusion himself. It was then I realized that Asriel wasn't pouting he was smirking at me. I tried to move out of the hallway but was to late when Chara came out of one of the closets and tackled me to the ground her weight pinning me to the ground. 

"Ha so your not impossible to sneak up on. You just got bested my the Dreemurr siblings" Chara boasted slapping Asriel on the back. Asriel and Chara both started to drag me out of the hallway towards our bedroom stopping me from finding out the mysterious shadow's identity. It was my own fault, I made a bet with Chara that they wouldn't be able to catch me and if they did they would get to give me a make-over. It was the fourth month and after their 137th attempt they finally managed to catch me and I was forced to suffer the consequences. I knew that it was Chara's determination that kept the both of them going even though I tried to make it nearly impossible for them to achieve their goal. Finally satisfied with their job I looked in the mirror finding myself with multicolored swirls crossing my face and the same marks curling up the sides of my arms and legs. Chara had put me in a aqua green dress that had a slight yellow simmer in the light on top of my skull was a bow the same color as my dress it was stuck to my head with a mixture of glue and harden honey. Looking down I had matching aqua green flats with a pearl balanced on the tip needless to say I was absolutely beautiful "aw thanks guys I thought you put me in a trash bag or something but this...this is nice." I twirled in the dress watching the folds flow around I added a bit of my magic to the dress making the tips of the fabric glow. I was planing on making this my new look for awhile besides I'm pretty sure that Asriel had used permanent marker wish was nearly impossible to wash off of bone. 

Walking to the throne room Asriel and Chara bobbed around me exited to show Mom and Dad the new look they made for me. I was shocked when I saw the long lab coat of the royal scientist Gaster but instead of having his usual smirk he looked sickly paler than usual. "Chara, Asriel, .....Sans? It's nice to see that you are home and you look lovely Sans" commented Dad.

"what is he doing here" I grimace as his cold eyes judged my look.

"I lost my son young Dreemurr I was just wondering if any of you saw him. He is quite a young skeleton the underground is a dangerous place especially for young skeletons", he bored into my eyes with his last words. I backed away from the royal scientist he was already unstable with his son I can't imagine what his condition is now he might even attack me in front of Dad if I pushed enough. It then struck me that this poor child had the terrifying Dr. Gaster as a father and something tells me he isn't a better father than he is as a person. Most likely reason why his child is missing is probably because he ran away, I mean I would and I only met the man twice! I prayed for the child that he was somewhere safe and hopefully somewhere his father would never find him. 

We left Asgore and Gaster talking about his lost son and went to go find Mom who was is the kitchen preparing salad. When she turned around and saw me she collapsed to the ground laughing tears streaming down her face. "Oh my I'm sorry Sans is just that you make a very pretty skeleton I wasn't excepting that at all. It looks like you lost the bet I see. Hey did you here about Gaster's child going missing? It's very sad things like this don't happen in the underground very often" Mom says shaking her head. The day was pretty uneventful after that Mom and Dad but us to bed at 8 a reasonable time for young children they always said. Luckily for me I found out that the Dreemurrs all except for Chara wouldn't hear an entire train ram through the castle while they were sleeping, they quite literally sleep like the dead. 

So after they put us to bed I teleported directly to the guest bedroom where Undyne was avidly watching to humans fight with unrealistically large swords while Alphys's head was resting on Undyne's leg, she didn't seem to notice or care. "You look nice Sans", said Alphys and Undyne in unison their eyes barely leaving the screen. I plopped down on a nearby bean bag chair and watched the rest of season with them until I past out from exhaustion. I woke up when I heard clanging coming from the kitchen, Asriel, I thought occasionally he would get hungry and go down and get a midnight snack Chara usually not far behind. Creeping past Undyne and Alphys who were fast asleep I steadily made my way into the kitchen. When I got there the light from the fridge little up a shadow small yet lanky in figure definitely not Asriel. Turning around I saw glowing white pupils staring back at me widening in fear before dropping one of Mom's pie tins. "Hey wait" I hissed at the shadow who was now sprinting away, I lost him down one of the many corridors and rooms. Soon the creaking footsteps and shufflings of the shadow become a regular sound at night in the castle with only me and possibly Chara knowing about them. 

One night I hatched a plan, when Mom and Dad finally went to bed I teleported myself on the top of the fridge and waited for the shadow to come. I heard the shadow creep up and down the corridors probably making sure everyone was asleep before the clack of the shadow's footsteps crossed the kitchen floor. Right before the mysterious shadow opened the door I picked up the monster now glowing in light blue magic. The shadow let out a small squeak as I lifted him to my eye level, what I saw surprised me. Starting fearfully into my eyes was a small skeleton thinner and more stretched than I was, looking at his clothes I noticed they were torn and dirty from over use. My blue magic lit up his bones which showed signs multiple fractures in various stages of healing as well as small holes where something must have been injected into his marrow. Whoever did this to the skeleton I knew I wanted to make sure never got their grimy hands on him again. Staring at the skeleton for a few minutes I tried to decide what to and was sad to see the boy struggle against my magic clearly flipping out, luckily he was still silent. When I heard the heavy padded footsteps of Dad wandering towards the kitchen I had to make a decision and fast. I grabbed the small skeleton and muffled his screams as I attempted to teleport us both out of the kitchen. When I opened my eyes I found both of us huddled an unused guestroom, I stumbled over the skeleton teleporting two people required at lot more effort then just teleporting myself. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO RUN AWAY I WILL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON I PROMISE", said the skeleton loudly. 

"what are you talking about i'm not going to hurt you i just wanted to know who was stealing food from the fridge. i'm nice i promise", I said trying to quite the skeleton. 

The skeleton eyes flashed a warm orange lighting up my dress and the marks that were still stained on my arms. "OH I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FATHER BUT YOUR A LOT SHORTER AND TOO PRETTY TO BE HIM. I'M SORRY I TOOK YOUR FOOD IT'S JUST I DON'T KNOW WHERE FIND ANY BESIDE YOUR KITCHEN THAT IS", it become apparent that the skeleton naturally had a loud voice just like Asriel and Undyne. 

"it's okay but can you tell me who your father is i'm sure he probably worried about you" I said despite that if what I thought was true the father probably didn't care unless it was to protect his own hide.

The skeleton frowned he obviously didn't have good memories of his father "I ONCE HEARD SOMEONE CALL HIM DR. GASTER BUT I'M NOT EXACTLY SURE". I felt dread fall over me I couldn't let this skeleton fall back into that mad scientist's custody. Looking around the room and I realized that this particular room was the farthest someone could possibly be from all of the common areas in the castle. If the skeleton was to hide here the chances of some stumbling upon him would be really slim if not impossible. 

"i won't tell anyone that you have been hiding in the castle if you just follow some of my rules" the boy frowned he most likely thought that I was going to evict him. "first you are to stay in this room at all times no matter what happens. second no more stealing from the fridge you could get caught. lastly i need to ask you a few question so i can make your living conditions more comfortable for you.

"OKAY ASK AWAY I ANSWER QUESTIONS ALL THE TIME", said the boy I had the uneasy feeling that the questions he was asked wasn't exactly normal.

"how old are you?"

"I'M GOING TO BE SEVEN IN A MONTH FROM TODAY", So he was the same age as Asriel and Chara I can't imagine anyone hurting a child so young.

"what's your favorite food?"

"OH THAT'S EASY IT IS THE OATMEAL THAT HAS THOSE LITTLE DINOSAUR EGGS HIDDEN INSIDE THEM WITH EXTRA SUGAR!"

"how did you get those injuries?"

"...."

"did you inflict them yourself?"

"...."

"you have to answer the question if you want to stay here. how did you get those injuries?"

"My Father Gave Them To Me He Said That I Was Helping Other Monsters But The Test Were Really Painful So I Ran Away", the skeleton said this sentence significantly quieter than the others.

"......" I heard of people hurting there own children but experimenting on your own child was a whole new level a wrong.

"um....what's your name"

"I AM THE GREAT FANATICAL PAPYRUS OF COURSE AND YOU ARE?"

"the name's sans nice to met you papyrus and you don't have to worry about your father again E V E R", I punctuated 

"SO YOU'LL PROTECT ME FROM HIM? MAKE SURE HE NEVER TESTS ON ME AGAIN? I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT DADDY IS VERY STRONG."

"heh listen papyrus that man is never getting you and if he ever comes here...i'll kick his butt all the way to the stars". At that Papyrus gigged at the thought of his father being defeated by a small skeleton such as myself. 

"SANS CAN YOU TELL ME A STORY. MY FATHER NEVER TOLD ME STORIES BEFORE."

"a story....hmm...okay, there once was a fluffy bunny who couldn't find any of his friends so he searched everywhere behind the trees, in the meadow, he even looked in the.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KISS KISS HUG HUG
> 
> Sorry if there is grammar errors X|


	9. Gastara is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to Sans skeletons have a unique power of being able to trace soul signatures being a child Sans as not yet developed this ability but Gaster certainly has. When visiting the castle Gaster sensed his sons magic around his least favorite monster Sans who denies ever seeing his child. Gaster goes crazy believing that there is a conspiracy with in the royal family to keep him from reuniting with his last remaining kin. So Gaster hatches a plan to take Papyrus back by force and if it all goes smoothly things will not end well for anyone especially Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing sad things mostly because I don't like sad things so please pretend that this is a sad thing :(

Sans’s POV

It had been an entire year since I have fallen into the underground. In that year I didn’t gain any memories to questions that I often asked myself. Was I the last monster to be born on the surface? Who were my original parents, were they still alive? And most importantly how did I survive so long on the surface? From what Chara told me and the history texts books, heck the very reason why monster were Underground showed that humans weren’t the most understanding race. My questions were put to rest as Mom out butterscotch-cinnamon pie with a large eight poking out from the center.

Since I was about the same size of Chara and Asriel, Mom and Dad felt it was safe to believe that I was the same age as the rest of their children. However Alphys ran some test using statistics from my stats showing that I was actually around the age of twelve with unusually high levels of magic. Despite my best efforts to prove to my parents that I was older than the age of seven, they just brushed me off thinking I was pretending to be an older child. For my birthday I was allowed to invite my friends over for the birthday celebration. Of course Asriel and Chara were seated at the table excited at the prospect of Mom’s pie. Alphys and Undyne finally came into the kitchen trying to snuff out their laughter when they saw the giant eight sticking out from the pie. When Mom first met Undyne and Alphys she seemed worried since to her they were at least twice my age. So my Mom kept throwing them threatening glancing making sure they weren’t planning to hurt the newest member in her family. Shoveling pie down our throats I remembered that Papyrus’s had been alone from hours, he must be famished. Over the last several weeks I have known about Papyrus existence I have been practicing sending objects to his new room. So when I sent the pie up I was about ninety percent sure that it reached its intended destination. Excusing myself from the table I walked to the bedroom not wanting to waste anymore magic. I had to preserve my magic to fight just in case someone discovered Papyrus no wasting magic due to laziness.

When I walked into the room Papyrus hugged/Tackled my stomach “SANS I DIDN’T GET TO WISH YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROTHER!” To keep Papyrus entertained I gave him books mostly sci-fi fantasy since it was the only genre I owned beside Manga. Anyway one day Papyrus read a book about two brothers going on adventures the elder brother protecting his youngest sibling. Since then Papyrus insisted that I was indeed his brother his reasoning being that I protected and took care of him when no one else did. I let him call me brother since his eyes beamed every time he said the word, it also filled me with I great sense of pride. I know that I am a brother to Chara and Asriel but they didn’t say my name with same admiration. So for the first time I truly felt like an older brother, a title I took seriously, I would protect my siblings with my life including my Papy.

I stayed with Papyrus for most of the day reading him stories sometime recreating the scenes with my magic. Papyrus was just developing his magic bursting out in orange flares whenever the protagonist got into trouble. One time the main character died and Papyrus’s magic came out with full force pushing me into the wall causing me a great deal of damage. Turns out that Papyrus was already cable of magic healing being his greatest strength, I found this out when I was healed by his small hands orange tears staining me shirt. I found out that Dr. Gaster apparently extracted Papyrus’s magic that controlled his magical attacks in fear that he would one day rebel against him. Not use to this new type of magic I felt responsible for training Papyrus on controlling his attacks. Being the quick learner that he was he could already summon a few bones although he isn’t able to control the exact direction. One day Papyrus asked me if I could do any other attacks except the usual bone attacks and my ability to teleport objects. Unable to say no to his pleading eyes I summoned my Gaster Blaster afraid that he might be afraid of the monstrous looking figure. To my amusement Papyrus started talking to the Gaster Blaster patting the top of its skull while climbing on top on the head, laughing happily as the floating head moved across the room. By the time I finished the book I was reading to Papyrus he started to fall asleep in my arms, nudging him I told him to put on his pajamas (footies with a racecar pattern on them). Of course he still had his red scarf on a present I made for him on his birthday and something he absolutely refused to take off claiming it was now part of “THE GREAT AND FANTASTICAL PAPYRUS’S BODY”. Tucking him in I told him the story I first told him, the one about the fluffy bunny now becoming a nightly routine.

When left the room I eventually stumbled upon the notorious Dr. Gaster lurking in the shadows…just watching me. “Did you know that skeletons are able to track someone just by their soul” he questioned menacingly. I raised my ‘eyebrows’ confused as to why he telling me this. “Of course you are too young to have this ability despite your magical strength. Soul tracking is developed with age…and so you know who I sense on your Boy?

“my family and friends” I said flatly abiding to his wishes.

“Oh yes I sense them alright but I also sense someone else, you even started to form a soul bond with him. You know who I’m taking about right Sans? No? Let me give you a clue…he’s my SON”, Gaster says with finality. “It’s obvious you know where he is, I don’t want any trouble really! Just hand him over to me and I’ll be going.”

“no, you’re not taking him, i saw what you did and you’re not going to lay another finger on him again”, I said raising my voice.

No! No! Since when did you make the decisions of what’s best for MY SON”, the scientist said testily.

“Since He Ran Away From His Good-For-Nothin-Psycho-Father is when” I shouted.

“You take me to my son right now or else…” Gaster threatened.

In response I summoned a few of my Gaster Blasters I called them that since he was the first person I ever used them on. “I don’t think you’re in the position to make any threats doctor, you’re in my home and you have over stayed your welcome”. The Blasters mouths started to build up with raw magic drawing from my attack power.

Gaster stared at me evilly before growling “This is not over boy, I will have my son even if there will be a few casualties as a result. He disappeared in an angry orange light right just as Asriel and Chara wandered in curious as to why I was shouting. I brushed them off telling them I was reciting lines from an anime show I watched earlier and to that they ran away not wanting to endure one of my many rants. The threat that Gaster made put me on edge for a couple days before calming down when I didn’t see any mysterious evens going on. In the back of my mind however I knew that Gaster could wait for as long as he need to and by the time he struck it would probably be too late.

Two Months Later…

Without the magical light that radiates from the core each morning I would never wake up so that’s why I made sure that the curtains were always drawn. This morning I woke up late really late looking at the clock I realized that it was already noon Asriel’s and Chara’s bed already empty. Signing I put on my usual clothes, a faded green shirt and gray ‘shorts’ that truthfully came down to my ankles. When I first came here Mom and Dad insisted that I wore a striped shirt, a style that apparently showed that a monster was a child in the underground. Of course when I found out that I actually was around the age of twelve (thirteen now) I wasn’t really keen on the idea, so we made a compromise could where my stripes anywhere on my wardrobe as long as it was semi noticeable. So on my gray ‘shorts’ were small sown on strips of white fabric noticeable but could just pass off as a style choice.

Fully dressed I left the room to see Asriel carefully balancing plates and other dishes on his head and arms, while Chara was rushing around setting the table. Chara than disappeared into the kitchen lugging on of my Mom’s pie tins with the familiar sent of butterscotch-cinnamon wafting into the air. Noticing that I was standing in the doorway both of my sibling mouth there hand to their lips as they went to wake Mom and Dad up. When they finally arrived sleepily dragging their feet on the ground Asriel and Chara sat each of us down at the table with a daunting size of pie on each of our plates. My siblings watched us eagerly as we all took the first bite, it wasn’t bad but it wasn’t like Mom’s something was slightly off…something bitter. Both Dad and I ate the entire slice not wanting to disappoint them after all the hard work and effort they put into making us a meal. Mom wasn’t as kind; she excused herself from the table while elegantly throwing the pie away without them noticing.

Dad and I got really sick that day. Dad was better off than I was; he had a terrible fever and an even worse nausea. I on the other hand couldn’t move I could hear and see everything that was going on around me but I couldn’t move. A few hours after I ate the pie I fell on the floor and despite my best efforts I couldn’t get myself back up. Mom rushed to my aid laying me onto my bed and tried to heal me but failed, worried she checked my stats.

Sans Dreemurr  
HP: 12/352  
AT: 34  
DF: 7  
Fallen Down

Fallen down a term used when a monster was near the end of its life hanging on by a single thread, no amount of healing could reverse the state. In very rare cases if a monster was strong enough they could return back to normal but those were rare, I was doomed to dust. Asriel and Chara were devastated they refused to believe that I was on my death bed confused as to why I would suddenly dust. It wasn’t long after that Dad got ill but he was stronger than me and didn’t fall. Asriel and Chara eventually confessed that they used real buttercups instead of butter in the pie confused by the wording. Mother was furious; in large concentrated amounts buttercups could be lethal and ultimately was the cause of my condition. I managed to live for three more days the only thing keeping me earthbound was my obligation to protect my siblings most of all being Papyrus who would probably be found when he would adventure out wondering why I abandoned him. I couldn’t let that happen so I stayed in my paralyzed state unable to even say a single word of comfort to my family. On the third night I heard Papyrus take food from the fridge I was glad that he did I didn’t want him to starve. At the dawn of the fourth morning Chara woke up before anyone else claiming that she would find a way to save me and I believed her the look of her determination told me that it would come true it filled me with hope. Hope was important the moment I stopped believing that I would live was the moment I died. My HP was below 1 it wasn’t because I didn’t believe that I was going to live; it was just the fact that I was actually slowly turning to dust since I didn’t have enough physicality to fight the poison.

Chara left my bed she didn’t come back for breakfast or even for Asriel’s training I was worried and rightfully so they never missed a session of training. My Mother sent out the entire royal guard to look for Chara she couldn’t afford to have any family members being missing on top of my already critical state. The royal guards weren’t able to obtain Chara but apparently multiple sentries spotted her with the royal scientist headed towards the ruins. I wasn’t meant to hear the Chara went missing but Asriel spilled everything to me with crying over my bed. Stressing out a Fallen monster was like dumping leeches on someone who was already bleeding to death it’s not a good idea. When Asriel mentioned the crazed Dr. Gaster was with Chara, I felt something stir deep inside my fading soul something that wouldn’t allow me to stay in my disabled state. All I knew was the Chara was in danger and I couldn’t allow them to be harmed because of my actions towards Gaster.

Asriel was both scared and ecstatic when I sprang out of bed landing perfectly on my feet, no sign of my previous illness. “SANS YOU”RE ALIVE,” Asriel cried as he hugged me.

“no time from happy reunions asriel we need to find chara and now she’s in danger and we need to save her”, I said rushing my words already dragging Asriel out of the castle.

“Sans she was last seen going into the ruins if she’s really in danger we won’t get there in time. Even if we ran it would take at least two hours to get there” Asriel stated knowingly.

“yeah i already got that covered whatever you do don’t let go…you also might feel a bit dizzy”. I grabbed hold of Asriel’s hand and let my magic cover us both until we were smothered in blue flames. In less than a blink of an eye we were in the ruins behind the pillar that Asriel first hid behind when I met him. Peeking out from behind the pillar we saw Gaster tower over Chara who was quaking from fear but trying to seem bold in front of the monster that once tried to kill her.

“You tell me that your brother Sans is Fallen Down well it’s a good thing I found you because I know how to save him. I know how hard it knowing that your loved one is still there but not at the same time. I know how painful that can be so I’m willing to help you but it comes at a price”, speaks Gaster his words coming out slowly.

“A price”, said Chara slowly narrowing her eyes. Chara was smart and probably knew that they shouldn’t trust anything Dr. Gaster said or asked of her but at the same time they followed him here.  
“It’s a small thing really you wouldn’t only be saving your brother but the entire monster race. You would like that wouldn’t you Chara? All I need is YOUR SOUL”, Gaster spoke smoothly despite of the words. Chara backed up trying to put some distance between them and the mad scientist. “*sigh*. I was afraid that would be your response but I think you guessed by now that I wasn’t asking. So be a good child and give me your soul with your soul I could get back my son from that insufferable brat you call a brother. With your soul I can free all of monster kind; you shouldn’t have been allowed to live young Dreemurr but the king was always too soft to make tough decisions. So I take it upon myself to make that decision, I hope you had a good life here just know that it’s for the better good”. Chara tried to run away but was stopped when their soul suddenly turned green sharped bones pointing directly at her chest.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY”, shouted Asriel and I in unison my eyes ablaze with cyan flames and Asriel hands throwing fireballs the size of Mom’s pies. To avoid getting hit by Asriel’s flames he used to bones surrounding Chara to block the attack. I summoned my Gaster Blasters shooting and aiming them all in his direction unable to keep up as he teleported around us both of us barely able to dodge his attacks. Chara was still struggling against the green magic itching to join the fight, frustrated that they can’t. What Dr. Gaster said to me was true a small child wouldn’t be able to match the power of a fully trained adult although Asriel was helping it was only stalling the inevitable.

“Hahaha, young Chara told me you have Fallen Down but you are standing here in front of me even having enough energy to counteract my magic impressive. You gotten stronger since our last fight too you must have been training but I fear no matter what your stats are you won’t be able to beat me” Gaster laughed showing how deranged he truly was. I suddenly had the strange sensation that my soul was being checked and it wasn’t by Chara or Asriel.

Sans Dreemurr  
HP: 352/352  
AT: 42  
DF: 17  
He Is Filled With…???

“So your stats have improved but it won’t help you it’s too late I had my fun”, and with that Gaster trapped Asriel in a cage made of bone and immobilized me with the same green magic as Chara. “It was fun playing with you but now it time to die!” I closed my eyes as the bones drew closer to my chest.

“NOOOOOO”, shouted Chara as they broke free from the soul bond putting themselves between me and the bones. Their body going limp as the bones stabbed through her chest, I put their body in my arms trying my best to heal them but I knew they were too far gone. “Sans”, Chara whispered “you'll take care of Asriel won’t you” they asked through labored breathing.

“of course i will who else would make sure he doesn’t cry”, I chucked weakly tears pooling around my sockets.

“Good because if you don’t I-I-I’ll…have…to…kill…y-y-you” and those were their last words as their soul ascended out from their chest bright red; the color of determination.

I forgot that Gaster was there until I saw his greedy hand reach out and squeeze the soul in his hand, I sudden blinding light started to surround him until the entire place was bathed in white light. As the light started to dim a different creature was standing there it definitely wasn’t Gaster but at the same time it looked like him and a little like Chara?

“So this is what would happen if a monster absorbed a human soul I never actually saw it happen you know. All this power no wonder why the humans were so afraid I am a little as well. I feel strange not like myself I think that pesky human fused her memories and personality with mine so I’m not really Gaster now am I? What’s a clever name that would represent the fusion between me and the human Chara” the new evil beast pondered out loud.

“Gastara” shouted Asriel helpfully still trapped in the cage.

“Oh that’s an excellent name thanks Asriel, Gastara, okay boys you will refer to me as Gastara from now on”, says Gastara teleporting in a mixture between red and blue magic.

“really asriel, chara is dead and you you’re helping the guy that killed them find a clever name!?” I didn’t realize that Asriel’s flames were burning brighter and hotter than ever before, melting the cage that he was in. Looking at his face he wasn’t sad he was pissed a sight that I never wanted to see again. He melted the cage down and ran off into the distance two black stripes crawling up the side of his face angry flames following him. I stayed with Chara’s lifeless body pulling out the bones that were still stuck. Looking down at my hands it was sticky, thick with blood. Humans they don’t dust when they die they bleed, leaving behind and empty shell where their soul once resided. I didn’t know anything about human funerals and it would be impossible to turn the human to dust…well there is one way but that didn’t seem right. I walked to the spot where both Chara and I had first started our new lives, moving the dirt telekinetically until there was a hole big enough to put them in. Laying them gently in the dirt grave I crossed their arms and ripped off the symbol of the monster kingdom that I sown on my shirt placing it on their chest hiding the wounds. “Sleep peacefully Chara I not sure if you knew but monsters believe that when they die their spirit becomes one of the stars in the sky. I not sure what humans believed but I hope you’re up there right now...the way you talked about the stars, well....it would be nice knowing that you’re one of them…maybe when I dust we’ll see each other again you’ll wait for us won’t you…Chara” I sobbed.

Realizing that Chara will never come back fills me with…VENGEANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the next chapter more death! Next chapter update probably won't be until next Friday when the prequel will be wrapped up.


	10. Dream Blood Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara is fighting to retain her individuality in the new entity know now as Gastara but feels themselves ultimately losing the battle becoming one with the new entity where they might do things they may regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was lame with the feels so I made sure this one was going to be extra sad and punch you all in the face with the sadness.

Chara’s POV

It felt like I was falling but I couldn’t tell since I was surrounded by a darkness that stretched out to infinity. Trying to figure where I was, I eventually came to the conclusion that I was in purgatory or something like that. I had the faint recollection that I was in fact dead; however I wasn’t really upset about this it was more of a fact. It was hard to be mad about something that I couldn’t really remember or even care about. My emotions and memories were muted, dulled presumably by the dark vacuum I was currently stuck in. I tried to recall something, anything however the harder I tried to remember the more the memories seemed to fade. At the end of my struggle all I got was a name; Chara I was unsure whether it was mine or possibly someone else’s from my past. Landing lightly on the ‘floor’ I decided that it didn’t matter what my name was, not if I was just stuck in an abyss. Looking down I saw I stared at the darkness and the same darkness staring back; it made me curious to why I stopped falling. I started walking in one direction not sure whether I was really getting anywhere because the darkness seemed to follow me where ever I went. 

Tired I sat down on the floor only to get up when I felt a tar like substance envelope my hands. I soon found out that staying in one place to long would cause the black tar to start crawling up my body. I had to keep moving, I had the feeling that I did not what to get sucked up into the goo I mean who would? Time here didn’t seem to matter it felt like seconds but at the same time days since I started walking. But the goo didn’t seem to care how long it was all I knew is that it was getting increasingly harder to stay on the surface of the substance. Walking for a little while longer I was getting used to the same dull black background remaining stationary no matter how far I’ve gone. So naturally I was excited when I saw a faint glow in the distance starting of a dull gray eventually becoming closer to white. I felt like eternity before I found myself face to face with a skeleton in a long lab coat. I was surprised when his face flickered with recognition since I didn’t recall anything about this skeleton except for a dull feeling of uneasiness. 

“Hello young Dre…child I bet your wondering exactly where we are? Judging by your silence I’ll just assume that you were just as confused as I was when I first arrived. Of course I was here much longer than you but only by a few seconds I guessed you realized that time have no real meaning here” the skeleton says like it was the most obvious thing ever. “I remember a few things like the fact that you, Chara, are dead and I now have your soul, no hard feelings I hope.

“I already knew I was dead and I don’t really care or remember why. The only thing I care about is what this black substance is” I said flatly. The black tar like substance didn’t attempt to grab the skeleton but instead lapped at his shoes. I still had to keep moving around him although it was much easier now than before.

“Memories don’t come easily here young Dreemurr you have to let them come to you chasing after them will only make you fade faster with the abyss surrounding us” he said spinning around.

“Wait if I’m dead aren’t you as well? And where are we exactly? AND WHAT IS THE STUPID BLACK GOO” I said angrily suddenly fuelling me as I kicked the infuriating substance.

The skeleton chucked amused “One question at a time child I might be smart but I can’t do the impossible and answer all at once. First of all, yes we are dead as well as alive but in different ways however. Your body was destroyed when you died but your mind and memories remain intact. I on the other hand still have my physical form more or less when my mind is fused with yours. My personality is gone, replaced with a fusion of both of ours. Together we died and become alive in a new entity with a new body and personality soon we won’t be able to tell the difference between each other young Chara. Now for your second question this place is our souls combined or the soul of the entity that we now make up. That’s why it only us and the ‘black goo’ as you describe it. Now here the interesting part the goo is none other than the physical representation of LOVE or otherwise known as hate.

“LOVE I didn’t have any LV when I was alive as far as I remember, so this is from you not me” I said warily starting to become slightly frightened.

The skeleton’s grin become more devious and his voice possessed an echo “Oh it true, most of this hatred is from me but you’re not exactly innocent either Chara. Your soul was wiped of LV that you once had by magical means but when you died the magic was release returning your hatred back to your soul. I am the soul with the amount of LV that I have so unfortunately for you, I’m the one who doesn’t get consumed by the hate. Stop fighting Chara let the hatred consume you, fuel my fire and my actions with that determination of yours. It’s not like you have anything to live for anyways young Dreemurr because I am the one in control” he said with harshness in is voice.

I didn’t realized but I stopped walking as the skeleton was talking to me mesmerized by the sound of his voice. I was too late than I was melting into the hatred, looking at the skeleton slowing get more menacing as a shrunk. “Good bye Chara your sacrifice as saved us all you will always be remembered in our souls” something told me that was the only thing he said that was sincere.

I was gone or at least I thought so, this time I was floating in the darkness instead of falling through it. Also it wasn’t complete dark I could see the outside world outside the soul I was now a part of. I must be looking through the entity’s eyes I realize but I didn’t have any control over where it looked. The gaze landed on a skeleton nothing like the one I encountered before. The skeleton was significantly smaller but was somehow a lot scarier than my counterpart. He wore a faded green shirt that was splattered in blood and severely torn exposing some of his bones. His hands clutched a lifeless body close to his chest that was none other than…me. The expression on his face as he gazed upon the entity was pure hatred a face that showed that he wouldn’t hesitated to kill if he got the chance. I was scared, the entity wasn’t it was amused the feeling rushing forcefully through by body.

A voice shuddered through the goo “Gastara, okay boys you will refer to me as Gastara from now on”. So that is what the entity was calling itself wait boys? Gastara shifted his gaze to a young goat looking monster, fire writhing around his hands eyes burning with rage. The vision of the outside world was clouded when the entity was consumed in reddish-orange and blue magic. As the magic cleared the entity was standing in beautiful corridor with golden pillars and yellow and orange tiles alternating on the floor. Gastara footsteps rang through the hall the high ceilings capturing the echo. The entity felt annoyed it was looking for something…no, someone but they were hidden to well, something was blocking the presence. “Papyrus” a thought rang through the empty space burning with intensity of a thousand suns. 

Gastara proceeded to walk around the many rooms of the building teleporting in the doors that were locked, heart leaping whenever he gazed around the room only to be disappointed. Whoever this Papyrus was I hoped Gastara found him fast in some rooms I heard whispers talking about the entity I was in, with orders to kill. Finally Gastara wondered into a part of the building that looked almost abandoned dust caked on the walls and floor. Opening the first door revealed a room that was very much used despite the empty exterior. Books were strewn across the floor, blankets and pillows set up elaborately through the room making an impressive fort, the ground was littered with crumbs of past meals. However the occupant was nowhere to be found, the room had a distinct aura one of the child the entity thought told me that it indeed as I expected belonged to the child known as Papyrus. 

“The queen took my child it was an insult enough that the boy Sans took him but now the queen…she will PAY”, said Gastara voice shaking with rage. The feelings of Gastara started to infect me as well after we had worked so hard to find Papyrus…Gastara worked hard to find him. Ugh it was getting harder for me to differentiate myself from the entity I now was; the feelings were powerful and felt right as they ran through me. I was hard to resist the influence it took every ounce of my power to even remember that I was simply floating through the black goo or hatred and what not. But the intensity of the anger was the final straw I lost my own individuality and fully fused with Gastara the last of my mind melted in with the entity. 

Gastara’s POV

The queen would be much easier to find than Papyrus who managed to keep his presence contained in solely one room. See would probably take my son back house give him butterscotch-cinnamon pie I loved that pie how the sweetness melted in my mouth. No, I can be thinking about that right now I have to get back my son. *sigh* this would have been so much easier if the little skeleton brat gave him up in the first place…I can’t blame the boy he was doing only what he thought was right. I headed for the small cottage that was nestled inside the very castle itself that is where Toriel would probably take him. Just outside the door I took time to admire the vibrant garden flowers sprouting across the large back yard. These plants are irreplaceable if they were to die yet other memory of the surface would be vanquished from the underground. I stare at the buttercups with loathing and feel a pang of guilt Asgore getting sick was my fault.

I pushed open the door slowly and quietly as to not startle Papyrus, he was easily startled by sudden movements something that he need to work on. Walking gracefully to the room I saw Toriel sitting by the fire place with Papyrus snuggled into the folds of her fur. Toriel held thick pieces of paper held together by standard staples making the binding. The cover that was facing me read Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny with colorful drawings that accurately represented a bunny and various plant life only found on the surface. 

It was Papyrus who noticed me first his legs scrambling up the arm of the chair his eye light vanishing into his sockets. Toriel slowly turned her head into my direction gazing calculatingly for any threats that I could possible pose. Toriel quickly stood protectively over the child; I was confused she should recognize me as Papyrus father not an assailant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my reflection on a wall at the end of the hallway. I walked over to inspect my complexion more clearly Toriel was still towering my son, I’ll deal with her later. 

In the mirror I saw that I still had a skeletal face the main difference being that short black hair swept down just above my eyes, staring into my sockets my eye lights were tinged blood red. On my face two rosy spots stained my cheeks with no intention of rubbing off but the most noticeable change of appearance were small golden wings sprouting from my back. Touching them I realized that they were the golden flowers from the village above glimmering like the sunlight. Unfortunately my wings were much too small for actually flight making them completely useless. My age also seemed to changed making me the size of an average human teen; I expected my clothes to be to large but looking down I was surprised to see that they also changed. My lab coat was now the same color as my wings glinting in the light, my pants and shirt were midnight black with the exception of the kingdoms crest plastered across my chest glowing blood red. After staring at my reflection for a while a thought ran through my hand ‘It’s me Gastara’. 

Done with being vain a stroll over to Toriel “I would like to have my son back now Queen Toriel you know how I missed him dearly” I said authoritatively.  
Toriel eyed at my figure again “You certainly don’t look like the Wing Dings I know however I can kind of see you in there, although you look like someone else you look like my…” She ponders before I cut her off.

I don’t think I have any better chance of getting my son back if she learns I killed her child “I just want my son this was merely and experiment, Toriel I should be back to normal in a couple of days” I said smoothly. Toriel relaxed and stopped covering my son you was quaking with fear probably worried about the punishments, he should know that there are consequences for his actions. I sighed and reached out for my boy’s hand, I just wanted to take him home god knows what would happen if he befriend the Dreemurrs monsters that despite everything still believed that humans deserved mercy. My wife was killed by the humans Asgore’s family was killed during the war how could they easily forgive the humans after they showed they are incapable of simple compassion. Just as my fingertips graced Papyrus’s Asgore came bumbled into the room sobbing in his large paws alarmed that I was in his house “Why Asgore it nice to see…”

“Toriel get away from him! He killed Chara…I saw on the cameras he almost killed our son’s as well” he said softly his voice dripping with sadness.

Toriel was quick to tackle Papyrus to the ground away from my grasp tears spilling from her eyes “You’re not going to hurt anymore of our children” the queen said defiantly.

“Queen Toriel I think you mistaken that child IS MINE” I growled throwing Asgore against the wall so he wouldn’t interfere. Red wisps surrounded my eyes glowing with blood lust I’m not going to fail again I will get my child.

“All of the children in the underground are my children and you-you monstrosity won’t get your hand on this sweet child” I had to admit she was either really brave or really stupid to deny my command I felt impressed.

“If that how it is”, I shrugged, “I guess I have to kill you. You have to decide your Majesty what more important ‘saving my son’ or your pathetic life. I will have my boy either way so just give up now” I said summoning a wave of bones towards the Queen while simultaneously checking her stats. 

Toriel Dreemurr  
HP: 2,645  
AT: 82(-38)  
DF: 89(-42)  
In My Way

Toriel was not a child and even in her weaken state could probably stand her own until more reinforcements showed up; I had to get rid of her quickly. I teleported out of the way as the fire place behind Toriel burst with flame moving flexibly throughout the house like an irritable snake. I didn’t have much time to attack the queen since pillar of fire rushed to my side whenever I appeared back into reality. I was concerned at first that even with a human soul I still wasn’t going to be a match for a Boss monster until I saw that Toriel was breathing heavily the attack was draining her greatly. Papyrus stood behind her in awe not noticing that we were in a battle to the death. After a few intense fiery minutes I managed to land an attack right across her chest causing her to collapse to the ground the fire dissipating in the air magic no longer fueling it. Still hopelessly crumpled on the ground she laid on top of the child using her body as a physical barrier. I put all of my magical energy into one attack summoning up not a bone but a sharp sliver tipped dagger aimed directly at the Majesty’s chest. Asgore bleated and screamed struggling against his bonds as I let the attack fly toward her. 

Of course I was shocked when two molten fire balls knocked the knife out of the air and a second one knocking me against the wall. Standing in the door frame was the youngest of the Dreemurrs Asriel breathing heavily flames lapping at his hands. “You still insist in fighting me your mother didn’t have a chance and you already lost why don’t any of you just give up” I screamed letting out my frustration. Asriel was always a cry baby he should be with his brother blubbering over their sibling’s death not confronting me in the middle of battle.   
I didn’t know that Asriel was even cable of magical attacks so strong whenever he spared it was always weak flames that could hardly light a candle. Was he holding out the entire time blocking his full potential? That did sound like him holding back as to not hurt anyone he was always such a sweet heart under different circumstances Papyrus and Asriel may have been friends. I was snapped back into the situation when Asriel declared bravely “Chara wouldn’t have given up she would keep fight you until she died and that exactly what I intend to do. MERCY IS NOT AN OPTION” he yelled the flames burning brighter.

“You’re a foolish boy you stand no chance against me, go ahead amuse me, show me all you got” my eyes glowing a devilish red.

His family and his ancestors before him were advance in fire magic surpassing even the fire elementals with their attacks. Asriel however was something different, yes he hand fire magic but now forming his attacks something different brewed inside his magical aura something strong. The red fire around his paws suddenly melted into a rainbow flame large a star bursting from his hands twice the size of my body. I easily slid under the cumbersome object smug since that was obvious the best attack the child could muster at the moment. I large star exploded loudly on the wall turning around showed many smaller starts heading in my direction caught off guard I got hit with the full brunt of the attack. “Why you little….” my vision was suddenly blinded by a white and a memory floated towards my mine.

"Do you ever miss the surface” Asriel’s voice floats through my mind. The response to his question was cut in and out as I fought against this forceful emotion.  
“When we reach the surface I'll show you the stars, the flowers, most of all I'll show you the sun" I hear a voice say in return no not just any voice it was MY voice. What am I talking about that sounds nothing like me…

“Promise” I hear Asriel’s voice chirp back.

“I Promise”. ‘That right I made a promise to Asriel I can’t kill him I have to show him surface I have to the show him the stars’ my thought shout through my being. I hear a different thought reply ‘the boy doesn’t matter we have to get my son’ says the voice coldly.

No, no, no, nO, NO” I shouted with increased intensity clasping my skull trying to reel in my thoughts. I ran over to my son retching him out from under the Queens injured body holding him close to me. I got what I wanted I should just go right ‘no’ a thought replied ‘we have to heal the queen I care about her’. That’s right I do care about the queen after like her sons she’s doing only what she think is right I wonder over and attempt to heal her only for the queen to turn around and attempt to stab me with my own magical attack.

Reacting without thought I let a bone stab her in the back from directly behind she reached up and stroked my hair before whispering softly “I’ll be with you soon my child I’m sorry I couldn’t be a better mother…please forg…” she collapsed to dust leaving only a bone protruding from the floor. I can’t explain why but a deep sorrow filled my marrow as I stared at the lonely pile of dust. The howls of both Asgore and Asriel made me remember the immediate danger I was in when Asgore finally broke free of his magic bonds sending fire towards my direction as well as an even larger star brandishing magnificently from Asriel paws. Grabbing hold of my son I escaped from the now hellish house not filled with confidence anymore but instead paralyzing fear. I stood inside one of the many bridges that weaved through the core, my own wonderful creation powering every household in the underground. I wouldn’t be found here I was safe here and now I had my son again that all that really mattered right?

Now A Brief Third Person POV In The Dreemurr Household

Asriel and Asgore magical attacks still smoldered on the spot were that terrible creature once stood their faces streaked with tears and bodies sagging with the added sadness. Asgore stumbled and then fell to his knees pulling what was once his wife’s dress close to his chest sobbing uncontrollably a pile of dust. Asriel slowly walked over his feet laden with sadness resting his hand on his father’s shoulder rubbing his father massive back for consolation. It was then a small skeleton entered the house clothes stained with red blood and fat aqua tears. Staring at the rest of his family members the skeleton shakes his head violently reject the truth that lay before him. Walking closer Sans’s eyes recognized the glint of the small circular glasses resting on top of the grey colored dust. 

“i’m going to kill him” he thinks to himself before saying out loud softly. Sans the skeleton then wonders over to the book that Toriel had been read previously to Papyrus mostly in cinders due to the fight. Attempting to pick it up the book crumbles into ash around his fingertips where cyan magic starts to merrily dance between them. “are you coming asriel, we have to end this today for mom…for chara” the skeleton says barely above a whisper.

“Sans he disappeared he’s gone we won’t be able to find him”, Asriel says defeated. 

The skeleton grimaces trying his best at a reassuring smile but failing horribly “i know where he is it, will be difficult to find him but not impossible. i read about the place at school” the skeleton explains further “he created the core it powers the entire underground and the place is like a maze. fortunately for us i have the entire place memorized which will make our life easier. so are you coming” Sans says extending his hand towards Asriel.  
Asriel raised his hand hesitatingly at first, then grasped the skeletal hand confidently “Let do this.”

Asgore didn’t seem realize or care that his only remaining family members disappeared in a puff of blue magic. He kneeled by the fire place now just small glowing embers inside and cried he lost everything in just one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be shorter (hopefully) and less sad. In the game goat mom's death always made me cry the most so It was her that had to die :(


	11. A New Flower Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Gastara begins.

Gastara’s POV

I held my son’s hand tightly as a security measure to make sure he doesn’t run off again. After all I did to get him back I couldn’t afford to lose him again. I had to except that I was a wanted criminal and it wasn’t like I was and typical fire elemental or bunny monster. There was only one of me, only one monster-human fusion in the entire underground, scratch that, in the entire world. It would be very easy to spot me in the crowd my son included being only one of two skeleton left in existence with the skeletal brat being one of them. I wasn’t going to punish Papyrus for his disobedience since he witnessed his captor’s death in front of his very eyes that was probably more scaring than anything I could do physically.

We sat in one of the many bridges that lacked the rails to block off monsters from plunging into the molten depths below. Some people questioned why I didn’t include rails as a safety measure in the core. The reasoning behind my madness was that any monster clumsy enough to fall off wide bridge shouldn’t have any business working in something as dangerous as the Core. I swung my legs at the edge of the bridge staring into the fiery pit gurgles excitedly. Workers at the Core have been currently understaffed which was odd, since my sheets indicated a plentiful working crew but the names slip my mind every time I looked up from the paper.

I looked at Papyrus he has changed considerably since the last time I saw him. I had him in simple clothing just enough to cover his bones with his shirt and pants being a dull gray and white. What he was wearing now was extravagant, something that was hand crafted from items that had already fell from the surface. His shirt was a rich brown with the kingdoms crest sown in with a thin bright orange thread. He has had long black pants devoid of any wrinkles or any obvious seams that fell down to his shiny red rubber boots fitting perfectly to his small feet. What really pulled his new look together was a long red scarf that somehow was flapping in the nonexistence wind. Looking closer, the tips had purposeful tears at the end, glowing with warm orange magic. 

Someone had taken the time to handcraft my son clothes something that not even the Royal family bothered to do. Looking for the seams on Papyrus clothing, which took some time since they were basically invisible showed that the clothes was in fact hand stitched by small hands. Papyrus’s bones also appeared to be stronger striped of the scars from my care and considerable thicker also well. Bored Papyrus summoned a bone and started twirling it mindlessly in the air something that after trying to train him for months he wasn’t cable of doing. “How did you learn to summon your attack Papyrus”, I inquired.   
Papyrus jumped sending the attack flying into a wall small cracks appearing in the spot of impact “SANS TAUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT. HE SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT FOR ME TO LEARN HOW TO Protect Myself From…”Papyrus trailing off knowing it was better not to finish the sentence. 

“From me”, I finished somewhat annoyed. So Sans trained my son to fight I wasn’t angry I was just shocked, Papyrus always showed distain for battle, he always stated he rather die than to fight. I stared down at the fiery pit once again getting lost in thought it was nice being with my son again even if he did change.

It was Papyrus that broke the silence “I’m Going To Be Part Of The Royal Guard One Day” he said dreamily. 

I couldn’t stop myself from snorting, Papyrus wouldn’t even hurt a moldsmal so I found it unlikely he could apprehend any criminal, he probably end up getting himself killed. “In your testing you refused to kill even in situations where it was the only option for survival you constantly ignore the rule of this world”.

“I’M GOING TO BE A ROYAL GUARD” he says this time with more assuredly.

“Then you would kill to protect the kingdom” I said raise my ‘eyebrows’, did his personality change during his time apart from me? Did that small skeleton somehow manage to explain to my son that this world was killed or be killed?

“NO! I WILL PROTECT THE KINGDOM PEACEFULLY OF COURSE” he said like it was an absurd question to ask.   
“Sometimes son you will have to kill what would happen if you met a ruthless killer? What would you do then? Would you kill out of frustration or would you still hold on to your pacifistic ideals” I questioned him trying to test whether he really believed his own philosophy.

Papyrus frown thinking for a bit “I BELIEVE THAT EVERY CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY. THAT THEY JUST NEED SOMEONE TO HELP THEM, TO BE THERE FOR THEM TO BE A FRIEND.”  
I drag my hand across my face it won’t matter how strong my son gets he would be torn apart in the real world a world where the monsters lie, the surface.

A large crack rang through the air blue magic flourishing brilliantly disrupting my informative conversation about my son’s ideology. On the bridge stood worn down Asriel and a furious skeleton eyes blazing brighter than ever. He said no words when he conjured multiple floating skeletal dragon heads their eyes glowing icy blue piercing into my soul. “Why do all of you…” I started of heatedly before I was interrupt by a low harsh growl.

“just shut up for once save your speeches for someone who cares. you already killed one of my siblings and now you killed my mother, i don’t care anymore if i die fighting you” he says as he eye lights blazing now with a mix of beautiful yellow and blue flames. Asriel stands behind him his paws flickering with fire as the skeleton dragons’ mouths starts frothing with burning white magic.   
I laugh at him hysterically “Your own mother couldn’t defeat me what makes you think you have a chance”. I summon bones that were white, red, blue, and orange “I heard children love things in assorted colors hear have a free sample” I chuckled sending the attacks in their direction. They must come up with a plan because Sans didn’t even bat an eye at the bones sailing towards him but instead released the charged attacks hitting me even after I teleported away from the first few beams. Asriel sent a flurry of small fire balls that disintegrated all of my attacks upon impact. Clever, I thought one takes care of the defense while the stronger takes the offensive. 

The beams dealt more damage than I expected one attack dealing more damage than the queen managed through our entire battle. Sans’s smile become more menacing laughing at my worried expression…that’s right this boy had the power to deal damage from my own sins rather than his own attack power. Looking at my stats my LV was 11 increased with the death of the queen, karmic retribution at this large of the scale probably made Sans the most worthy adversary in battle.

The fight was painstaking slow I wasn’t able to hit either of the Dreemurrs not to mention the fact that Sans’s blasters were slowly eating away at my heath. Taking advantage of the fact that I was preoccupied with battle, Papyrus ran and hid behind Sans’s small frame. After about a half hour of fighting I realized the one flaw in their plan whenever a round of blasters let out their magical beams it left Sans’s drained for a couple of moments before being able to attack again. After the 18th volley of blasters I sent an ungodly amount of bones towards Asriel who was too drained to block all of the attacks, taking a substantial amount of damage.

To my disadvantage Sans’s will for battle only increased seeing his heavily injured brother, creating more of the blasters out of the air. For the first time after the battle started he said his first words “This Is For Hurting Asriel” he yells releasing the first wave of weapons. “This Is For My Mother” he declares sending off the second wave of karma. “And This,” he growls “Is For Killing My Chara” this time training all of his remaining blasters on me trapping me in the blinding magical light. I fall to me knees the sins crawling on my back too heavy for me to stand at the same time Sans falls from exhaustion. Taking the only opportunity I had I launched one more volley of bones at Sans, missing horribly. The bones found its way to Papyrus instead who was too slow to avoid the attack. My heart drops as he too falls to his knees orange magic streaming down his face. 

Sans weakly crawls over to my son and attempts to heal him before he dusts but starts to dust himself, reaching the limit of his magical abilities. Papyrus forcefully pushes Sans away from him with his rubber boot tips falling. Landing flat on his back San’s laid unconscious at the edge of the bridge. Papyrus stands up shakily to his feet his eye lights ablaze with orange magic staring at me as a slowly picked myself up. Trying to finish the battle sent my final attack to Sans’s broken body a sliver tipped dagger only for it to be blocked by a wall of blue bones. I turn my head curiously at Papyrus beads of sweat forming on his skull; he still wasn’t used to this type of magic.

“Why did you protect him Papyrus” I demand angrily!

“BECAUSE HE’S MY BROTHER AND BROTHERS DON’T ALLOW EACH TO GET KILLED” he said defiantly. How dare he side with the skeletal brat than his own father fine if he wanted to side with them he’ll die with them as well. I sent waves of attacks toward my traitorous son who wasn’t as agile as his ‘brother’ but he had considerable amount more health than Sans. The most infuriating part is the only reason that Papyrus lasted even five minutes we are now is that he refuses to attack. As time goes on I realized he kept stealing glance at Sans who was starting slowly regaining consciousness I almost forget about him. And then it struck me Papyrus was stalling waiting for someone more experience in battle to come to his aid. I looked over at Sans who was now trying to pull himself off the ground but was only able to bring himself to his knees.

“papyrus just run we can’t win this…just run please” Sans called out to him weakly while coughing up blue bile. Papyrus resolve wobbled before dropping his defenses sprinting towards one of the large doorways.  
“I’m not letting any of you escape here alive even if your my own son” I said solemnly. I summon a field of bones sharped like spears at papyrus’s heading he dodged almost every single on except the last. Jumping backwards the last attack lodge itself into Papyrus skull just as he reached the doorway. 

“THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME OUTSIDE TODAY FATHER” he said happily almost as he was oblivious to the bone stuck his skull. “THE FLOWERS WERE BEAUTIFUL” he says a little weaker as he falls to his knees. Despite his happy tone his eyes show he understands he going to die wobbling inside his sockets; he was scared. “WHEN I MEET MOM I TELL HER ABOUT A THE FUN ADVENTURES I HAD HERE”, he says one orange tear falling from his socket. “I TELL HER ABOUT THE FUN ACTIVITIES WE DID TOGETHER”, looking at me with his forever bright smile. “AND I’LL TELL HER ABOUT MY BROTHER TOO” he says reaching out vainly for Sans who was lying in a puddle of blue bile. “I TELL HER…” Papyrus stops talking and coughs violently dust bursts from his mouth each time growing larger until he looks up at me one last time with bright orange eyes clasping into dust. 

“……….”

I walk over the Dreemurrs mostly unconscious body and wonder over to the pile of dust that had one bone stick out of it. I ripped the bone out of the pile of dust and twirled it nervously in my hands. The room was no silence the clambering of bones was gone as well as the crackling fire of Asriel’s attack and the loud blasts for the skeletal dragon heads. I walk over to Sans who was still on his knees barely able to maintain his position. I raised the bone to ram it through his chest he wouldn’t be able to stop me now; he was at my complete mercy. I let go of the attack and let it fall in front of his head “Kill me” I demanded.

“what” the boy asked incredulously.

“Kill me” I repeated once again.

“……”

“It that not what you wanted kill me” I exclaimed!

“why do you give up now after everything” the skeleton says shakily.

“Does really matter why this is what you wanted right me dead so do it” I urged him harder pushing the bone closer to his hands.

“yes it does” he says straightening out his body standing to my chest.

“I lost everything I lost my son, my mother, my life, and everything I worked for I nothing left to live for so kill me”.

The skeleton picked up the bone at now at his feet and pointed it directly where my soul would be. He sent the bone towards my soul but stop right before it hit my chest his hand shaking violently the causing the bone to as well. His blue magic stopped surrounding bone and he let fall to my feet “i’m not like you i’m not a murderer, find someone” he says picking up Asriel.

I crushed the bone to dust with my shoes than walked over to the edge of the bridge “then I’ll jump will you stop then Sans?”

Sans just stares at you blankly it was clear that he wasn’t going to intervene I took a deep breath and stepped off the bridge. As I was plummeting toward the molten pit I saw Sans’s socket stare as I dusted into the lava. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come to me but it didn’t.

Gaster’s POV

Opening my eyes it was dark, darkest everywhere surrounding me like a blanket. I wondered around the abyss for some time but it seemed to get darker yet darker. I was all alone no one was here with me in this void.

Chara’s POV 

As the entity was falling into the lava a part of my individuality returned the part of me that didn’t want to die, the part of me that wanted to continue. So at the last second I used my determination to try to leave the entity that I was bound to and I succeed or at least I thought so until I passed out. Waking up I found myself on the spot where I was buried right above the hole from the surface, the only place where a human could enter the underground. Looking down at my grave I saw small golden flowers blooming, flowers that were from my village. I couldn’t leave the small room that I was in so I sat and waited for something, anything to happen for weeks maybe even months before Sans walked into the room. His appearance he changed since the last time I saw him he wore large circular glasses that were somehow not falling off his face despite the fact he had no ears. He was also were a white button down shirt with a name tag pinned on the right corner and long black pants. In his hands he clasped a clear vase with a red scarf wrapped around its circumference. Next to the spot where I was buried he place the scarf on the ground and sprinkled the dust over the item in a paper thin layer. “take chara him will ya? he’s such a sweet child don’t let anything bad happen to him he been through so much already” he said looking generally in the direction I was in. Walking over to the patch of flowers he smiled wider and pulled out a large bar of chocolate placing it gently on the petals. He turned his back at the now two grave giving a weak smile when he looked back disappearing into the air.

Other than the weekly visit from Sans nothing interesting ever happened other than watching the old flowers wither away and new flowers blooms in their place. I had limited contact with physical things only cable of eating the chocolate Sans left me over the week. After about a year I managed to pull out my soul the only thing being left of it was a fragile red rimming the only thing that was keeping me in this world. I knew that if I lost my will to live the rest of my soul would fade away and I would finally die but someone had to take care of these flowers right? One day someone other than Sans entered the small room in the ruins it was the small yellow lizard that Sans was friends with. She wore a small lab coat around her and she nervously scurried over to the flowers that covered the grave of Papyrus as Sans once said. Plucking a couple from that area she moved over and picked some of my grave it kind of ticked me off as it leaved barren patches of dirt in the otherwise flawless patch of flowers. Trying to leave the room quickly she tripped causing small needles of a red substance to spill out of her bag. She didn’t come back again which I was glad because the flowers had just grown back to their perfect status. After a while Sans’s visits become less frequent and he stopped coming but dad came to the patch of flowers everyday sometimes staying hours looking longingly at hole to the surface. I wondered how he had so much time to contemplate in the ruins if he had an entire kingdom to run. After a sometime I started to get really tired sleeping longer than the last, until I was sleeping eternally in my grave. 

Third POV At The True Lab

On white table top counters stood rows of golden flowers each planted in their own cozy pot. A small scientist shakily injected small drops of determination into each of the plants. After weeks of growth no change has showed into any of the plants most where growing normally some withered and died from the lack of light in the florescent lit room. One day I small yellow flower opened it eyes and opened its eyes from its long slumber and looked around the room. Alphys the new royal scientist was startled when one of the golden flowers waved its leaves enthusiastically at her. Alphys dropped her clip board quickly scooping it up from her feet “uh…um…w-w-who are y-you” she asks pen ready at hand.

The flower dips its head side to side and replied in a high pitched voice “Why I’m Flowey, Flowey the Fantastic Flower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was confusing Asgore is now the caretaker of the ruins waiting for humans to fall down into the underground.


End file.
